Star Wars: Dark Reunion
by PauL32489
Summary: When Ahsoka Tano and a handful of Jedi seek refuge on Earth, a surviving Lelouch must take up the guise of Zero once again to save the world from a destructive war spanning for years. A Star Wars/Code Geass crossover. Continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note-** This is my first attempt at a Star Wars/Code Geass crossover. I have been planning this story for nearly a month and I am hoping it will be recieved well by readers. This story was inspired by the first Star Wars/Code Geass crossover "Star Wars: Paths of Redemption, which was written by "bloodhawk268". I suggest that you read it as well.

This story takes place two years after "Revenge of the Sith" and one year after the final episode "Re" of season 2 of "Code Geass".

**Disclaimer-** I own absolutely nothing from "Star Wars" or "Code Geass". They belong to their respectful creators and I have no intention whatsoever to profit from this story. Any original characters in this story I shall note.

**Final note-**Please read the note I leave below.

**

* * *

****Consular-Class Cruiser: Revelation  
2.5 light seconds from Earth**

Through the starry blackness of outer space, the crimson red cruiser glided towards the unexplored world that loomed in the distance. It was a beautiful, medium sized, planet with blue oceans and lush green land with tan patches of arid desert here and there.

The ship was relatively small with triple engines and a squared off cockpit. There were no weapons, as it was a diplomatic vessel.

Aboard the bridge, a young, athletically built Togruta dressed in a tube top with a matching mini skirt over white pants gazed at the new world through the transparisteel view port as the ships crew worked quietly at their stations as they guided the ship forward. There was a nervous energy dwelling among them that was unmistakable but they flew on regardless.

"Captain."

The ships captain turned his head to acknowledge the Togruta who just addressed him from behind.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Tell the com-scan crew to search for any communication signals on the planet," The Togruta instructed.

The pilot blinked curiously but meant no disrespect.

"But master Ahsoka, the planet is completely unexplored. We don't know if there is any intelligent life at all."

The Togruta, Ahsoka Tano, leaned slightly towards the pilot.

"I know that," Ahsoka said bluntly. "But there is only one way to find out. And we can't go anywhere else. This is our last hope of refuge."

The pilot stared at Ahsoka for a moment and nodded slowly in understanding as he resumed flying. The rest of the crew wore uncertain looks.

Ahsoka Tano, age sixteen, was used to giving out orders. She understood the crew was afraid. Even she was afraid. So much had happened in so little time it was almost impossible to believe.

It had been two gruesome years since the fall of the republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. She could hardly fathom how quickly things fell apart. One moment the republic was on the verge of victory against the CIS, the next moment, Jedi all across the galaxy were being slain by their own Clone Troopers. And it happened so quickly there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

Chancellor Palpatine, the man previously regarded as a trusted, compassionate and competent ruler had shown his true colors as the dreaded Sith lord, Darth Sidious. The very same Sith Lord the Jedi had been searching for all along. He had been under the nose of the Jedi council for so long it was unbelievable how he kept his identity hidden.

With the dark side of the force coursing through him, Sidious had seized control of the senate and transformed the fragile republic into an empire. The first in galactic history with Sidous himself proclaimed as emperor.

The Jedi had been all but exterminated; even the members of the High Jedi council had not survived. Even worse, her master, the young Anakin Skywalker, had perished during the Great Jedi Purge, as told by master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Kenobi himself had gone into hiding not long after informing Ahsoka of her master's untimely demise. Master Yoda had also went into hiding after his failed attempt to kill Sidious. As far as Ahsoka knew, they were the only members of the council who survived.

The grim news struck her excrutiatingly hard. She could still remember the tears she shed and the spiking pain in her heart as if she had been impaled by some venomous dagger. She wept not only for Anakin but for the countless other Jedi who had died at the hands of not only Clone Troopers, but Darth Sidious' new apprentice, Darth Vader.

Although shrouded in mystery, Vader had already built up an immense reputation for himself. With the exception of the emperor and possibly Grand Moff Tarkin, there was no figure more influential in the empire. The mammoth fleets of star destroyers heeded Vader's orders, as did the millions upon millions of Stormtroopers that served under the Empire. Any remaining Jedi would be hunted down and any resistance to Imperial law would be stifled.

Ahsoka clenched her fists tightly, her eyes narrowing.

She knew only too well that anger was the path to the dark side but right now she couldn't suppress her hatred for Vader. Wherever he was, she would make him pay dearly for what he had done no matter what the cost.

Shaking her head slowly to withdraw the thoughts from her mind, Ahsoka turned and left the bridge, deciding to speak to the ships passengers. She trodded down the narrow, metallic corridor that snaked through the ship and stopped at a side door. She opened it and stepped inside.

Inside the room were three beings: Two humans, one young, one very young. The other was another Togruta, also very young. All three of them were wielding ignited lightsabers which they wielded with remarkable skill. They turned their heads to acknowledge Ahsoka as she entered.

"Hello master Ahsoka," The younglings said, managing smiles.

The younglings were Ashla and Mari Amithest, ages eight and nine respectively. They were both members of the Bear Clan of the Jedi Order.

The young man was dressed in a traditional, beige Jedi tunic. His lightsaber hung from his belt within easy reach. He had short, wavy brown hair and promising blue eyes. He looked at Ahsoka with visible concern on his face.

"How much longer?" The Jedi asked.

"A few minutes, Kole. We're trying to pick up any communication signals coming from the planet," Ahsoka explained. "With some luck, there will be intelligent life down there and hopefully they will help us or at least let us stay."

The man, Jedi Knight Kole Si'rota, simply nodded, knowing the urgency of the situation at hand. The younglings stood there silently.

Ahsoka turned her attention to the younglings who stared at her with innocent eyes.

"We're going to be okay, right master?" The young Togruta asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Ahsoka managed a half-smile, concealing the true pain inside. Ashla reminded her so much of herself when she was a youngling herself. In fact, the Togruta's name was an ancient title for the light side of the force. Ahsoka knelt down to the Ashla's level.

"Don't worry, Ashla" She said softly. "The Empire will never find us. I promise."

Ashla forced a smile on her small, orange face.

Ahsoka could only wish she were as cheerful as Ashla.

Within two years, the Jedi had been virtually exterminated. Only a handful of them managed to survive so far in the Great Jedi Purge. Ahsoka had heard tales of Vader slaughtering Jedi refugees all over the galaxy, including the Kessel Conclave not too long ago. Kole's master had also been slain during Order 66 in the outer rim.

Ahsoka herself had been on the run from the empire for the past two years, rescuing as many Jedi as she could from certain death. She only managed to rescue Kole and the two younglings but every now and then, she would criticize herself for not doing better. She told herself she could have saved more.

But none of that mattered. All that was left was herself and her crew and it was her duty to protect them. Their fate was in her hands. Perhaps even the very existence of the Jedi depended on her though she wasn't sure she was ready to take up that great of a responsibility.

"Master Ahsoka. Please come to the bridge."

Ahsoka was jerked from deep thought from the captain's voice on the intercom. She sighed and left the room, giving the younglings one last optimistic glance before the door closed behind her. She quickly returned to the cockpit.

"Yes captain," She replied the moment she entered.

"We're picking up numerous comm signals from the planet. It's inhabited. Sensors are also picking up numerous objects around the planet."

Curious, Ahsoka approached the sensor array display screen and saw several metallic objects with thin, shining panels hovering in the planets orbit.

Ahsoka felt a rush of relief course through her system. For the first time in a while, she actually felt hope return to her. She didn't know what the objects were but they indicated there was intelligent life on the planet and that they had developed at least some type of space exploration.

"Captain," She said. "Bring us closer so we can broadcast a greeting through an open channel. With luck they'll allow us to land and…"

Before another word left Ahsoka's mouth, alarms suddenly blared. Lights within the cockpit flared on and off, illuminating the cockpit with red and the horrifying grasp of impending danger suddenly seized the crew.

"Ma'am! We're picking up three Imperial Star Destroyers in sector 3-5!" One of the crew members cried, her voice panic stricken.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The new found hope died in her heart. She had failed the younglings already. She had failed everyone on the ship.

"No…" She whispered. "How did they find us?"

* * *

**Imperial-Class Star Destroyer- Decimator**

The Jedi cruiser was absolutely tiny compared to the colossal trio of Star Destroyers that pursued it.

Each ship was wedge shaped and bristling with powerful armaments. They had been stripped of the violet paint of the dead republic and possessed only gray color on their thick, durasteel plating.

However, two of the ships were Venator-Class Star Destroyers and were noticeably different from the command ship that was considerably larger and more conventional in shape. It was a relatively new model. The center Star Destroyer was an Imperial class and was gradually turning into a symbol of the Galactic Empires evergrowing power.

Aboard the bridge, men dressed in black and grey uniforms worked at their stations. Standing at the view port of the was a dark, humanoid figure. Over two meters tall, proportionate in bulk and dressed in black adjoined by a long, matching cape. He was breathing slow, deep and ominous breaths through a fearsome, black helmet like something from a child's worst nightmare. A lightsaber hung from his belt.

The figure watched as the Jedi cruiser desperately tried to outrun the Imperial vessels, attempting to seek refuge on the unknown world. But he wouldn't let them escape so easily.

"Admiral," the figure said, his voice deep, calm and mechanical behind the internal filters.

An imperial officer stepped forward, his gloved hands folded behind his back.

"Yes Lord Vader?"

"Inform the ion cannon gunners to open fire once they are in range and prepare a boarding party as soon as we have them docked with our tractor beams. I want that crew alive," Vader ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," The officer replied with a bow as he relayed the order to the rest of the crew.

Darth Vader kept his gaze on the fleeing Jedi cruiser. His eyes were fixed into a cold, malevolent stare inside his helmet. His source had served him well in tracking down the runaway Jedi.

He knew very well who was on board. He could sense her presense on the ship through the force.

She couldn't hide from him forever. It was foolish of her to think she could.

_"You cannot escape the dark side. You will be my apprentice again."

* * *

_**Planet Earth**  
**Space Surveillance Center**_- _**Tokyo District, Japan  
****November10th, 2019**

It was late-morning at the satellite control center. The staff members were all at their posts, controlling and monitoring the numerous satellites in the Earth's orbit. Some were drinking coffee or chatting with their co-workers.

One worker was leaning back in his chair when a small green light blinked on his computer screen, indicating an object in orbit. Puzzled, he reached over to his keyboard and typed for a few moments to bring up the camera. The moment the screen appeared, the workers jaw dropped, his eyes widening in bewilderment.

"S...sir," The worker stammered to his supervisor who stood nearby.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I...think you'd better take a look at this."

The supervisor sighed deeply, apparently having a bad day, and walked over the computer monitor and his expression matched the workers.

"What the hell?" The supervisor muttered.

Soon enough, the other workers began picking up the same image on their monitors. Confused chatter filled the room as they watched in awe.

The monitors displayed a small, crimson colored space ship fleeing from three much larger ships that fired brilliant blue bolts of energy at the relatively small one, some scoring hits.

"What are those things?" One worker asked in a dumbfounded voice.

The supervisor paused for a moment to observe the ships and came up with only one logical answer.

"I think their space ships…"

* * *

**Authors second note-** I want this story to be well received by readers and I will not update unless I have at least five reviews for every one chapter. I am sorry but I have officially established my goal on this site to write a story that well reviewed and this will be my first attempt to accomplish it and I expect you, my readers, to assist me. Thank you and stay tuned. By the way, Kole Si'rota is an original character which I created.


	2. Chapter 2

**Consular-Class Cruiser: Revelation**

Ahsoka didn't have time to stall. Didn't have time to wonder how the Empire had found her and her companions so soon. They _had_ to escape to the planet.

Using the force to move faster, she, the crew and the surviving Jedi sprinted through the narrow metal corridors of the ship towards the Salon pod for evacuation. It was typically meant for diplomats but in emergency situations, made a good escape pod and was the crews only hope of evading capture.

Their ship had already been disabled by ion cannon fire delivered by the trio of Star Destroyers and if they didn't escape soon, a whole boarding party would be swarming the ship.

Struggling to control her hammering heart, Ahsoka led the crew to the Salon pods entry door, opened it and let them spill inside while the captain leaped into the pilots seat and clawed at the controls to prepare the pod to split from the immobilized ship.

Before the passengers could even take their seats, the ship shuddered, shaking the floor plates beneath their feet. Ahsoka realized quickly the ship was caught in the Imperial Star Destroyers tractor beam. Her heart picked up even more with barely controlled panic.

"Hurry captain!" Ahsoka cried.

The captain's sweaty face was pale with fear as he struggled to activate the pod. The controls thrummed to life and with the pull of a small lever, the pod detached from the ship and its rocket engines roared, hurtling it towards the planet. The pod shook for a moment then settled as it fell.

Exhaling deeply and letting her body relax, Ahsoka watched through the escape pods viewport as the planet slowly but steadily grew larger as the pod drew closer. She could only pray they would settle on land than in the water but judging from the amount that covered the planet, their chances were remote.

Beside her stood Kole who wore a look of uncertainty.

"I have a bad feeling about this," The young Jedi muttered.

Ahsoka said nothing in return and turned her attention back to the planet, numbly noticing a curved strip of land beside of a much large continent slowly come into view and the pod still came closer as the planets gravity well seized it and brought it in.

* * *

**Planet Earth  
Imperial Palace- Morfran (Arizona)**

It was late-morning. The sun shined pale and bright in the east, casting light that splashed over the city of Morfran surrounded by harsh, sparsely vegetated desert and rocky mountains.

The Imperial Palace stood proud and strong on the outskirts of the city. The exterior was extravagant. Smooth stone pillars and siding gave it an almost traditionally medieval appearance. Inside, the hallways were beautifully crafted from polished marble floors and trimmed oak walls decorated with portraits and painted vases containing flowers.

There were many large rooms but the dining room in particular was remarkable. Sitting in a metallic wheelchair at the edge of the long table in the center was a beautiful young girl with light brown hair and watery blue eyes. The plate of food laden on the table before her had hardly been touched.

Sixteen year old Nunnally vi Britannia was deep in thought, paying little attention to her meal.

It was all a blur. She barely had the energy to eat anything. Not after one grueling year of grieving and hard work.

One year had passed since that fateful day. Since her ascending to the throne as 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.

In that time, she had toiled and strived to correct all of the wrongs and evils committed in the past. Outlawing all F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons and starting reconstruction plans for the city of Pendragon were just the beginning. Through fierce devotion and restless work, Nunnally's efforts to maintain peace around the world were finally beginning to pay off.

Though there was still some distrust between Britannia and the UFN, the two powers kept to themselves and no conflict had erupted. However, though Japan was not without its defenses, it was still vulnerable and hence needed strong allies in the UFN, particularly China and Korea. Further west, the European Universe had been conducting peace talks with both Britannia and the UFN after losing a majority of its territory and was much weaker than in the past.

But it was Lelouch that she dwelt on the most. Life had never been the same without her older brother.

Ever since his tyrannical reign as emperor of the world, Lelouch had been universally branded as a power hungry monster but Nunnally knew the truth. He had planned everything, even his own death, to bring peace to the world and end the senseless destruction that had raged across it for so long but most of all, he wanted to create a world where Nunnally could find happiness. Losing her brother was bad enough but the fact that his true intentions were unknown was even worse.

She had loved her brother with all her heart and she missed him so dearly that it was a mystery how the pain didn't kill her.

_"Without him...how can I ever be happy again?"_

Her deep thinking was cut off by the dining room doors opening with a soft creak. Nunnally quickly looked up and saw a cloaked figure wearing a strange helmet. She gave a half-smile as the figure approached her.

"Good morning, your highness," The figure said, its voice muffled by the helmet.

"Good morning, Suzaku," Nunnally replied.

Suzaku Kururugi removed his helmet, exposing his face and quickly read the look of sorrow on Nunnally's face.

"Is something wrong, your highness?" He asked.

Nunnally lowered her head and sighed deeply.

"I miss him so much, Suzaku," Nunnally said, almost on the verge of crying.

Suzaku knew only too well who she was talking about. He gently laid a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I know, Nunnally," He said softly. "I miss him too."

"Its just...was it worth it?" Nunnally said, her voice shaky. "Was this peace worth the price the world had to pay?"

Suzaku couldn't find an immediate answer. Nunnally was right however. The world _did_ have to pay a hefty price for the peace it was experiencing today. But how long that peace would last nobody could tell.

He was about to say something else when he heard hurrying footsteps outside the dining room door. He immediately put on the Zero helmet before a maid entered the room.

"Your highness," The maid said. "You have a guest from the Space Survellience Center. He says its urgent."

Nunnally cocked a perplexed brow. Behind his helmet, Suzaku wore a confused look.

"The Space Survellience Center?" She asked. "What are they doing here?"

The maid was at a loss for words. She stepped aside and three men dressed in black suits and neck ties stepped in.

"We are sorry to disturb you so early your highness," One of the men said. "But we think you may want to see this. We recieved these photographs from the SSC center in Tokyo."

The man handed Nunnally a beige folder labeled "Top Secret". Curious, Nunnally opened it, revealing several photographs taken from space.

What she saw in the photos rendered her speechless. Suzaku was also stunned.

The clear, colored photographs showed three enormous space ships hovering in the Earths orbit. Each one shaped like a wedge or arrowhead.

"What the hell are they?" Suzaku said finally.

"We're not sure but you might want to take a look at the next photo," One of the SSC operatives said.

Nunnaly flipped to the next photograph that showed a smaller, cylindar shaped object floating through space.

"By our estimates, that smaller object will be entering the Earths atmosphere within a few minutes and it will be landing in Japan," The SSC operative explained.

Nunnally's eyes showed puzzlement but a moment later she regained her composure and immediately decided to take action.

"Get Prime Minister Oghi on the phone," Nunnally instructed Suzaku. "Inform him of the situation and I want this kept under wraps. I don't want those...ships to cause a panic."

"Yes your highness," Suzaku said with a bow and left the room in a hurry.

**Old Cabin**  
**50 miles southwest of Tokyo Settlement**

Lelouch vi Britannia had just awoken. He was cuddled next to CC in an old fashioned bed that didn't look particularly comfortable but she dozed on anyway. Lelouch scooted away from her, sat up and stretched out with a low yawn before swinging his legs off the bed and stood up.

The wooden walls of the cabin were adjorned with simple furniture and appliances, such as a table with chairs and a cooking stove. Despite the somewhat simple conditions, Lelouch found his new home acceptable and it would be much better to stay in hiding than to head back to the outside world and end up dead.

CC murmured, clutching Cheese-kun in her arms. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"So childish," He muttered.

"I heard that," CC said dryly, her eyes snapping open.

Lelouch sighed and shook his head at the beautiful, green haired girl.

"Besides," CC added. "You didn't take it all that well when I told you that you were immortal."

"Don't remind me," Lelouch grumbled, a look of annoyance on his face.

CC grinned and turned onto her side, still clutching Cheese-kun.

True, the two of them had developed their relationship over time and their feelings for each other were mutual but they still had their squabbles from time to time.

It had been one year of living in a cabin away from civilization. Lelouch still wished that things hadn't turned out so strangely. He could still remember that day.

One moment, he was dying before his little sister Nunnally, the next he was staring into the eyes of CC as if he were reborn.

Together, the two of the fled Tokyo and settled in the old abandoned cabin in a clearing in the forest surrounding Mt. Fuji. Life was tolerable and they had plenty to eat from crops outside the cabin that they tended together.

But in spite of this, Lelouch still felt great sorrow. He missed Nunnally very much and could only pray that Kallen had forgiven him for what he had nearly done prior to his "death". He knew only a handful of people understood what his true intentions were but the majority of the planet regarded him as a monstrous devil with a lust for power. Lelouch would like nothing more than to reveal the truth to the world but he highly doubted they'd even listen to him, let alone let him live if they ever saw him again.

His train of thought was derailed immediately by a low, _whooshing_ sound.

"What was that?" CC asked as she sat up.

Without answering, Lelouch ran towards the cabin door, opened it and gazed long and hard.

_"What the hell...?"_

Racing through the sky was a large object trailing bright flames. It plunged below the treeline out of Lelouch's sight and there was a deep, Earth shattering crash.

Lelouch ran back to the cabin and saw that CC had gotten out of bed.

"What was it?" CC asked.

Lelouch wished he had an answer.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should check it out," He replied simply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Knights HQ, Japan**  
**4 Miles North of Tokyo**

Inside the broad Knightmare hangar, many Akatsuki were lined up in neat rows, standing tall and intimidating. Walking along the concrete floor were workers tending to the Knightmares while the pilots occupied their private posts unless called into action.

One Knightmare Frame in particular was unique. Deep red and armed with fearsome claws on its right hand. The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N., leant by Karshata Chawla, was the most powerful Knightmare Frame in Red Squadron of the Black Knights and its pilot, Kallen Kōzuki, was by far the most talented and formidable in Japan and amongst the best in the world.

Kallen herself was lying in bed in her quarters. She stared at the ceiling with bored eyes, deep in thought and remembering.

Prior to Lelouch's death and Nunnally's assumption of the throne, Kallen had returned to Ashford University to continue her studies and had graduated just a few months ago. She had also dedicated more time to spend with her mother, who was slowly but steadily recovering from her illness. She had remained with the Black Knights as commander of Red Squadron and had easily earned the admiration and respect of her fellow knights.

Unfortunately, in the light of her current state of life there was still darkness. Her feelings for Lelouch had not diminished since his death and her understanding of his true intentions may have been the only reason she forgave him, aside from the fact that she fell in love with him and would have gladly followed him wherever he went.

Turning on her side and breathing out heavily with sorrow, Kallen nearly drifted to sleep when a distinctive ping emitted from a console on her desk. Sighing, she got out of bed and lumbered over to the communicator and switched it on. The screen flashed on and the firm face of Kyoshiro Tohdoh appeared.

"Yes?" She said dully.

"I am sorry to disturb you commander," Tohdoh said. "But I have orders from Prime Minister Oghi himself directed by Empress Nunnally. A strange object has crashed not far from the remains of Tokyo settlement and we believe it came from outer space. He wants you to investigate, as he believes it may be hostile."

Kallen was taken aback.

"Outer space?" She asked. "But, why me?"

"He specifically requested you for some reason," Tohdoh replied with a shrug.

"All right then," Kallen sighed. "I'll check it out."

"Thank you, and good luck commander," Tohdoh said and cut off the transmission.

Annoyed but remembering her duty as commander, Kallen activated the intercom on her desk and set it to all channels in the base.

"Red Squadron, this is Commander Kallen Kōzuki," She said into the intercom. "I want all pilots suited up and at the hangar in ten minutes. Kōzuki out."

* * *

**Salon Pod Crash Site**

When Ahsoka came to, she could feel her head throbbing from the harsh landing. Kole and the Younglings were already out of their seats and helping the crew to their feet.

Ahsoka rose from her seat and surveyed the crew and was relieved that none of them were injured from the crash. There were only six crew members, including captain Holan. There were no weapons and Ahsoka knew she and her fellow Jedi couldn't fend off whatever forces the locals of the planet may have if they were hostile.

"Well Master Ahsoka," Captain Holan said simply. "What do we do now?"

"We cannot stay here," Ahsoka replied. "We must find our way to civilization and hope the locals will accept us."

"But what about the imperials?" Kole said. "They'll probably invade the planet to get to us."

Ahsoka felt frozen for a moment. Kole was right. The Empire was still in the planets orbit and they wouldn't let their enemies escape so easily. Even if the planet did have an army, she doubted it would last long against the Empires overwhelming might.

Suddenly, Ahsoka sensed movement outside the pod.

"Somebody's outside," Kole said, also feeling the presense.

Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber just to be on the safe side and edged carefully towards the hatch.

* * *

Lelouch and CC carefully exited the forest and stopped dead in their tracks.

Nestled in a smoking crater at the edge of the forest was a red, metal object the size of a bus. It looked like some sort of escape pod but much larger than normal.

They approached the object carefully.

"Doesn't look like any machine I've ever seen," CC said.

Lelouch didn't respond. He was actually intrigued by the strange object.

"Perhaps...it came from outer space," Lelouch muttered, hardly believing what he was saying.

CC was inwardly amused by Lelouch's statement but it made some sense to her anyway.

Lelouch took a step closer and then stumbled backwards in alarm as a door built into the pod hissed and rose upwards slowly.

And what he saw next made his eyes widen in amazement.

He found himself staring at what looked like a girl with orange skin and striped tentacles dangling on the sides of her head and wielding what looked like a sword with a slender, green beam of energy as a blade. The...alien stared right back at Lelouch.

CC stood behind Lelouch, her eyes fixed in a puzzled stare.

For a few moments, neither of them moved or said anything until Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and attached it back on her belt.

"Sorry about that," Ahsoka said quickly.

She could already tell the boy and girl were civilians but if they established that they were friendly to at least a few people then their chances of obtaining support from the rest of the planet would be a little bit higher.

The rest of the crew stared at the two young humans.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked finally, amazed how the strange alien spoke English.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka replied. "And this is my crew. What is your name?"

Lelouch simply stared, completely unsure what to say to the extraterrestrial. He was about to give his name when CC stepped forward.

"Are you aliens?" CC asked curiously.

Ahsoka looked at CC with a perplexed look and was about to respond when a high pitched beeping noise emitted from inside the escape pod.

"Master Ahsoka," One of the crew members said. "Scanners are picking up multiple craft closing in on our position."

Lelouch and CC looked to the skies and saw five specks in the air approaching from the North.

"Oh no..." Lelouch whispered.

* * *

**Red Squadron- Black Knights  
1km From Crash Site and Closing**

The five Knightmare frame group composing of the Guren and four Akatsuki glided through the air in wedge formation, passing over the plains outside Tokyo and stretching all the way to the foot of Mt. Fuji. Through their scanning screens they could see the object and what looked like a group of people.

_"All right Red Squadron we're closing in on the crash site,"_ Kallen said. _"Remember, don't fire unless I say so. We don't know if their hostile or not."_

_"Yes Ma'am,"_ The rest of the squadron replied.

The Knightmares increased their speed, swiftly closing the distance between them and the crash site. At first Kallen couldn't make out the crowd that had poured out of the object but when they were close enough to see, Kallen felt her heart freeze the instant she identified one them.

"Lelouch...?" She whispered.

The other pilots also exclaimed in disbelief.

_"Lelouch?_"

_"It can't be!"_

_"That son of a bitch is supposed to be dead!"_

The speaker of the last statement raised his Knightmares bazooka.

_"I'll send that bastard back to hell!"_

"NO!" Kallen screamed as she rammed the Guren into her volatile teammate just before he fired his weapon, sending the rocket away from the crash site.

* * *

Ahsoka could only describe the flying machines as giant droids but their movements were more graceful than the flimsy battle droids she had fought during the Clone Wars. Their designs were also strange to her. Perhaps the planet wasn't as primitive as she thought.

"What are they?" Ahsoka asked, turning her attention back to Lelouch.

"No time to explain!" He said frantically. "We have to get out of here before..."

"Look out!" Kole cried out.

One of the machines fired what looked like a missile that soared through the air and smashed into the ground, kicking up dirt and smoke less than a hundred feet away from the pod.

"Their shooting at us!" Ashla cried.

"Do something master Ahsoka!" Mari added.

Ahsoka was caught off guard by the sudden hostility of the machines. Then she remembered what Lelouch said. She put two and two together and figured Lelouch was involved.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked sternly.

Lelouch's mouth opened but no sound came out. How could he explain everything to her when they were being shot at? And what would the alien's reactions be?

Before he could answer, CC looked up and wore a dumbstruck look.

"Um...Lelouch?" She said pointing, nervousness in her voice.

Lelouch followed CC's finger and felt his heart skip a beat. Everyone looked up and wore similar expressions.

Poking its way through the clouds was a colossal, arrowhead shaped object. Its smooth, steel surface flashed with electronic lights.

"No," Ahsoka whispered, shaking her head as if to deny what she saw. "We're doomed."

* * *

"What did I just say?" Kallen shouted at the gung-ho Knightmare pilot. "I said not to fire until I say so!"

_"But commander..."_

"You could have killed them all you idiot!" Kallen continued. "What if there's more of them! You could start a war for all we know!"

_"Ummm...commander,"_ Another pilot said.

"What is it?" Kallen hissed.

The Knightmare she had just addressed merely pointed at the sky. Kallen looked up and her mouth gaped open in a gasp, her eyes widening as she caught site of the Imperial Star Destroyer as it entered the Earths atmosphere. It was enormous, as big as a small island and much more intimidating than the comparatively diminutive escape pod.

_"Looks like the mothership has arrived..."_ One of the Knightmare pilots muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imperial-Class Star Destroyer- Decimator**

Darth Vader stood at the view port at the edge of the bridge, gazing down at the city below. A mountain towered in the distance far from the remnants of a city. He didn't expect the planet to be inhabited but it mattered little. His mission was final: capture the Jedi at any cost.

"Lord Vader," A voice said from behind the Sith lord.

Vader turned around. An imperial officer stood with his hands behind his back.

"What is it admiral?"

"My lord, our sensors have picked up the escape pod's location," The officer reported. "We have also picked up several other signals around the pod."

"What are they?" Vader asked.

The officer didn't have an immediate answer so Vader decided to have a look himself. He strode over to the sensor view screen and was mildly surprised to see five large, droid like machines surrounding the escape pod. The crew of the pod had exited the tiny pod and were huddled together. From the looks of it, the machines were armed.

"Orders, sir?" The officer asked.

"Open a communications channel and order them to stand down. If they refuse, deploy the squadron and destroy them," Vader ordered.

"Yes my lord," The officer replied as he walked away.

Vader gazed at the screen, paying more attention to the scattered crew than the Knightmare frames. He could make out little but he knew Ahsoka was down there. He was mere moments away from capturing her so long as the locals didn't interfere.

"My lord," Another voice said.

Vader turned to his side. Another officer had addressed him.

"The Emperor wishes to speak with you," The officer said.

Vader gave a slight nod, turned and left the bridge through the heavy double doors. He arrived shortly at a dark, empty room with a large, circular holoprojector in the center. Vader bowed as the projector activated and a large hologram of an elderly man dressed in a dark hood appeared.

"Master," Vader said, still bowing.

"Lord Vader," Emperor Palpatine said. "I have been told that you have tracked the Jedi to an unknown planet. Is it populated?"

"It is, my master," Vader replied.

"Then we must stage an invasion force. Deploy the fleet and blockade the planet. At all costs, those Jedi must not be allowed to escape," Palpatine instructed.

Vader wasn't sure why the Emperor was as determined to apprehend the rouge Jedi as he was, especially the younglings. Palpatine knew nothing of Vader's plan of taking Ahsoka under his wing once more and he intended to keep it that way.

"And what of the natives?" Vader inquired, immediately changing the subject in his mind.

"If they resist, then they shall be destroyed. The people of this planet are of no importance to us. Our objective is the Jedi," Palpatine said mercilessly. "Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Show them no mercy and use any means necessary to force them into submission."

Yet again, another planet would fall victim to the unstoppable might of the Galactic Empire. Vader doubted the planet would last longer than a few weeks even if they did have an army.

"As you wish, my master," Vader concluded.

Finished with speaking to his apprentice, the hologram shimmered and disappeared. A moment later, Vader rose from his crouch and left the room to return to the bridge.

* * *

**U.S.J. Headquarters- Japan**

The entire building was in an uproar. All of the staff members were chatting about the recently arrived star ship in the sky and visible from the city. From inside his office, Prime Minister Kaname Ohgi could hear confused and panicked chatter.

"What if their hostile?"

"Will they try to destroy us?"

"What will we do?"

All of these dreadful questions were disorienting for the young Prime Minister. It had been less than an hour since Empress Nunnaly vi Britannia had contacted him and informed him of the situation. He had hoped that the ships would remain in orbit but instead one of them had entered the Earth's atmosphere and everyone in Tokyo was in a state of confusion and fear.

As he sat impatiently at his desk with Villetta, his wife, by his side, he could only wonder what the ships were doing here in the first place. He had seen his share of sci-fi movies depicting aliens when he was younger and could only hope that humanity's popular culture towards aliens was innaccurate. If the aliens were hostile, he could only hope the Black Knights were capable of fending them off.

A knock came at the office door and Ohgis secretary entered.

"Sir. General Tohdoh has just arrived," The secretary informed.

"Let him in," Oghi replied.

The secretary stepped aside and General Tohdoh entered, his face more grim than usual. Without a word, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Thank you for coming, General Tohdoh," Ohgi began.

"In a situation like this, sir," Tohdoh began. "I would be prepared. Unfortunately that ship is already causing a panic."

Oghi sighed and looked down, knowing he failed to keep the ships arrival under wraps.

"Its not your fault Ohgi," Villetta assured, placing a hand on her husbands shoulder.

Ohgi glanced at his wife and gave her a grateful half-smile for standing by him. He looked back at Tohdoh who didn't appear optimistic at all.

"What are we going to do, sir?" Tohdoh asked.

"The only thing we can do is wait for the aliens to respond," Ohgii replied. "But I want every Black Knight in Japan ready for battle if worse comes to worse."

"Very good sir," General Tohdoh said as he stood up from his seat. "I will rally every soldier he have available as soon as possible."

With that, General Tohdoh turned and left the room, leaving Oghi and Villetta alone.

* * *

**Salon-Pod Crash Site**

Ahsoka could only watch as the Imperial Star Destroyer grew larger in the sky while the Knightmare Frames surrounded the Salon Pod, ignoring the large ship for the moment.

Kallen had no idea why Lelouch was still alive but she regained her composure and told herself that her duty came first before her feelings for him.

"Attention!" Kallen said through the Gurens loudspeaker. "This is commander Kallen Kozuki of the Black Knights. State your business in coming here."

"It was your idea to leave the cottage and now look what happened," CC whispered to Lelouch, earning her an angry glare.

After a brief pause, Ahsoka took a step forward, still holding onto the chance of negotiation. She could not tell if the machine was piloted or was merely a large droid but at the very least, it could be reasoned with.

"Please," She said calmly. "We mean no harm. We have come here to seek refuge from that ship."

Kallen was unsure what to do. If the alien girl was lying, she wasn't doing a good job at it. She sounded frightened by the Star Destroyer's presense. If they were actually fleeing from it, Kallen didn't find it hard to believe.

_"Ma'am,"_ One of her teammates said. _"We're picking up a communications signal from the ship."_

"Put them through," Kallen replied.

Kallen's radio delivered a deep, resontant voice with a tone as calm as the wind that made Kallen shiver.

_"Attention unidentified craft. You are interfering with an operation of the Galactic Empire. Surrender now or you shall be destroyed."_

"Galactic Empire?" Kallen repeated, curiousity in her voice.

A few moments later, Kallen's radar beeped as she picked up many signals coming from the Star Destroyer. Many specks appeared in the sky and as they got closer, Kallen could make them out. There were two types of craft but they weren't Knightmare Frames, nor were they like any conventional aircraft she had ever seen. One type had six wings, two long, four short with an elongated body that could house three crewmen. The second was smaller with folded wings on its sides and triangular shaped body. There had to be at least twenty of them and it was likely that the ship held more.

_"Commander, what do we do?"_ One of the pilots asked, his voice wavering.

The fighters broke out of formation and began to circle the crash site like vultures around a corpse. The Knightmare pilots grew nervous.

_"I repeat,"_ Darth Vader's voice said again. _"Surrender now or you will be destroyed."_

_"Who the hell are you people?"_ One of the pilots cried as he pointed his weapon at the sky. _"Get off our planet!"_

As foolhardy as it was, the pilot had the courage to challenge the imperials. Unfortunately for him it was enough to provoke them.

The starfighters swiftly regrouped into attack formation and swooped down, spraying the crash site with laser cannon fire. Kallen managed to dodge the glowing, green projectiles but two of her comrades weren't so lucky as their Knightmares went crumbling to the ground, their metal bodies sizzling.

"Break off! Take cover!" Kallen shouted, already preparing the radiation wave weapon built into the Guren.

As the two remaining Knightmares activated their landspinners and darted across the ground, Kallen activated the integrated air glide wing system in the Guren and soared into the air. Dodging laser fire with dazzling agility, she lined up a shot and unleashed her radiation wave onto a trio of Imperial Star fighters, destroying each one but more of them pursued her. The remaining Knightmare frames also took to the sky to engage their enemies.

The crew watched in awe as the battle in the sky raged on with the Imperials suffering numerous casualties but more just kept coming from the Star Destroyer to replace their fallen comrades. Soon enough, Kallen was left alone as her remaining two teammates were shot down. Kallen was actually impressed by the speed and maneuverability of the star fighters, clearly superior to any jet fighter on Earth.

Lelouch knew Kallen was a superb pilot but even she couldn't fend off so many attackers.

"What are we going to do?" Captain Holan said.

Ahsoka didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest, knowing she and her companions would be captured if they didn't flee. She felt a hand place on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lelouch.

"Follow me if you want to live," Lelouch said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Ahsoka paused and nodded. She gestured to the others to follow as Lelouch led the group into the forest nearby, barely dodging stray laser fire and ignored by Kallen and the remaining Knightmare frames. They could still hear weapon fire as they leaped behind trees and watched the skirmish from a safe distance.

"What are they?" CC asked, sticking close to Lelouch.

"I'll explain later," Ahsoka said quickly. "We have to get out of here before they come searching for us."

Lelouch gazed at Ahsoka.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "They came here for you?"

Ahsoka gazed right back at Lelouch but didn't utter a word, too baffled by the situation at hand to explain things.

"Like I said, I'll explain once we get to safety," Ahsoka said.

Lelouch blinked, unsure at first but he nodded slowly.

"This way," Lelouch said. "There's a cabin not far from here that we can take shelter in."

"Unless you want to try diplomacy with those guys," CC said sarcastically.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at the snarky, green haired girl but brushed it off, not wanting to start an argument right now. Lelouch turned and led the way with CC following him. Ahsoka gave her companions an assuring look and fell in line behind the two immortals as they led them through the forest.

* * *

Things weren't looking good for Kallen. She must have destroyed at least seven of her attackers but still had another twenty or more trying to shoot her her. Her teammates were all dead and if she didn't do something quick, she would join them.

She swerved the Guren out of incoming fire and prepared to engage a trio of star fighters coming towards her, firing blue colored lasers at her as opposed to the usual green. Her worst fear came to reality as her Guren suddenly shuddered violently and her electronic screen went blank once the lasers struck her.

"What?" She cried, struggling to regain control over the Guren but all of the controls were dead.

Soon enough, the ground grew larger as the Guren plummeted downwards. The ion cannons had done their job. As fast as her hands could move, Kallen reached for the ejector seat switch and yanked it. She was propelled from her Knightmare Frame, which crashed and tumbled across the ground and settled in a smoking heap. Kallen could only watch helplessly as her parachuted seat slowly descended and landed on the grassy field.

She unlatched herself from the seat and gazed up at the sky. She saw a new type of craft with a broad body, long wings and bristling with weapons. It touched the ground and on its sides, sealed hatches opened, disgorging a dozen soldiers dressed in strange white armor and armed with what appeared to be carbines. They quickly surrounded Kallen and aimed their weapons at her.

Defeated, Kallen raised her hands above her head as one of the troopers approached her and without a word, fired his weapon, sending a circular shaped blast of blue energy that struck her and knocked her flat to the ground. Kallen didn't even have time to scream as her world went to black.

**Authors note-** I know Kallen is a superb pilot and in reality she could probably take all of the fighters but you'll see why I decided to have her captured in the next chapter. Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note-** I'm very sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I've been busy with school for the past month and I haven't had that much time to write. I promise to update as fast as I can. Also, I'm thinking about re-writing a few previous chapters to fix any mistakes I made so please point them out for me in your reviews. Enjoy.

**Imperial Star Destroyer- Decimator**

When Kallen came too, she felt something metallic that bound her hands together. She struggled briefly to free herself before she realized it was futile. She sighed heavily and sat up. She had been lying on a simple, metal bunk in a clean white cell illuminated by a single light in the ceiling. There was a heavy door before her.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered aloud.

She could remember the battle not far from Mt. Fuji against the strange, alien space craft. She couldn't believe they had managed to disable her Guren, even if she had let her guard down and despite their large numbers. But what was _really_ on her mind was that Lelouch was still alive.

Half of her told her she was probably seeing things but the other half said it was real. It had to be Lelouch. But why was he still alive? How could he still be alive? She saw him die with her own two eyes.

As much as it bewildered her, Kallen did not forget about her current predicament. She was now a prisoner and whatever the extraterrestrials wanted, she knew for certain that their intentions couldn't be peaceful. But if they were merely after the small escape pod that crashed, she hoped that the skirmish earlier wouldn't spark a war.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the corridor outside her cell. Kallen stood up and walked to the door but in the split second before she reached it, it slid open with a hiss and a towering black shape stood in the way.

Kallen gasped and fell backwards, looking up in alarm at the masked, caped figure that loomed over her like some terrible shadow. Heavy, mechanical breathing emitted from the figures fearsome, masked head.

The figure was accompanied by two of the ghostly white soldiers she saw just before they had stunned her into unconsciousness.

The man (if it _was _a man) in black stood there briefly, staring at Kallen through his helmet before he spoke.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Kallen wore a defiant look, initially hesitant to answer.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Kallen replied in her usual feisty tone.

Vader clenched his fists slightly, already annoyed at the young, red haired woman.

"You are in no position to ask anything, young lady," Vader said sternly. "I insist that you cooperate if you wish to live. Now answer my question: who are you?"

Kallen looked at the ground. She couldn't resist with her hands bound together by binder cuffs and she could tell the man would kill her if she didn't answer.

Vader could sense humiliation from the girl, which he would use to his advantage if necessary. So long as she answered him, he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty.

"Kallen Kozuki," She said finally.

She hated to be interrogated but something about the masked man made her feel very unnerved. She could almost feel waves of violence radiating off him.

"And what is the name of this planet?" Vader asked, unmoving as he spoke.

"This planet is called Earth," Kallen replied and then dared to defy Vader. "And I want my Guren back!"

Vader lowered his head, staring down at Kallen with angry eyes behind his helmet.

"You must be reffering to that machine you piloted," Vader guessed correctly. "It is now the property of the Galactic Empire."

"You think you can kill my men and claim ownership over my Guren? Then I will say no more," Kallen declared, crossing her arms.

Vader was outraged. He came within an inch of force choking the insolent girl to death but regained his composure and decided the interrogation would have to proceed the hard way.

"Very well," Vader said. "If you will not cooperate, I have other ways to make you talk."

Vader stepped to one side. Kallen could hear a beeping sound outside the cell. A moment later a strange, black robot with a spehrical body and many apendages hovered into view and slowly but steadily crept towards Kallen.

Kallen was puzzled at first but then realized the IT-0 interrogation droid wielded a hyperdermic needle on its side. Kallen felt a rush of fear course through her and the moment before the droid reached her, the cell door slammed shut, muffling her screams.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji Forest**

Ahsoka and her crew had been following Lelouch and CC through the forest for a good ten minutes until they felt they were out of harms way for the time being. Now was the time for Ahsoka to be asking some questions. She couldn't understand why, but something about Lelouch made her suspicious of him and CC as well.

"Okay," Ahsoka began. "I think we've walked far enough."

Lelouch and CC stopped, turned and looked at the feisty Togruta.

"Well then," Lelouch replied. "I suppose introduction seems in order. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

"And my name is CC."

Ahsoka nodded slowly, curious of the girls peculiar name.

"And your name is...Ahsoka, correct?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes that's right," Ahsoka said. "And I didn't introduce you to the rest of my crew."

"My name is Kole Si'Rota," Kole said stepping forward before turning to the younglings. "And this is Ashla and Mari Amithest."

"And I'm captain Holan."

"It's nice to meet you all," Lelouch said and offered his hand.

Ahsoka shook Lelouch's hand after a brief pause. She had a million questions for Lelouch, particularly why he looked so worried when the strange machines arrived. She figured he may have done something in the past that got on their bad side, especially since one of them opened fire on their position earlier.

Lelouch noticed the suspicious look on Ahsoka's face and felt wary. CC simply studied the younglings and found them amusingly cute, especially the Togruta that vaguely looked like Ahsoka.

Lelouch also had questions for Ahsoka.

"Why are you here? If I may ask," Lelouch said.

"We came to this planet seeking shelter from the Galactic Empire. They are the ones who attacked those strange machines back at the crash site...and their after us," Ahsoka explained.

"Why?" Lelouch asked cocking his brow.

Ahsoka was speechless. How could she explain the Force, the Jedi Order and so much else to someone who knew nothing of life outside his planet? Would he even believe her?

"Its a long story that I shall explain later," Ahsoka said. "We'd best seek shelter, if you have any."

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do," CC said as she huddled close to Lelouch.

"Lead the way, then," Ahsoka said.

Lelouch nodded and he continued down the path through the forest with Ahsoka and her crew following.

* * *

**U.S.J. Headquarters**

Ohgi was growing more and more worried by the minute. As she waited for General Tohdoh in her quarters, all she could think about was the safety of the pilots he had sent to investigate the crash site and they still hadn't returned yet. She could only pray they weren't attacked by the trio of gargantuan starships that had recently landed on the surface of the planet not far from Mt. Fuji.

Suzaku stood by her side as he always had. Beneath his helmet he wore a look of worry and concern but also curiosity as to what the aliens intentions were.

Ohgi was also there, having scheduled the meeting at the palace on short notice. He held his head in his hand, deep in thought and not in the least bit joyful over the situation.

All three of them were relieved mildly when General Tohdoh entered the room, wearing his usual grim look but somehow his face was more twisted with an unusual sense of anger.

"General Tohdoh," Ohgi said. "What news from Commander Kallen and her team?"

Without a word, Tohdoh pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I am sorry to report this sir," Tohdoh said firmly and straight to the point. "But I'm afraid we have all but confirmed the intentions of the extraterrestirals."

Tohdoh reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, communications recording device. He pressed a button to play the recording and the sounds that emmited from it made Ohgi's eyes widen.

Gunfire, screaming and explosions could be heard then turned to static. Tohdoh switched off the device.

"That was all we heard before we lost contact," Tohdoh concluded. "We can assume that Commander Kouzuki and her team are either dead or captured."

Ohgi first felt sorrow for his fallen comrade, then surging anger towards the aliens.

"Prime minister, Oghi," Tohdoh said. "With all due respect, sir, the Black Knights must be mobilized immediately."

Oghi nodded slowly, understanding that the situation at hand had escalated so quickly.

"Very well," Oghi said in an authorative tone. "I want every Black Knight in Japan geared up and ready for battle as soon as possible."

Tohdoh nodded back and stood up from his seat.

"Very good sir," Tohdoh said. "If they want war, we'll give them war."

**Authors note-** In case your wondering, Tohdoh's last line came from the trailer of "Halo Wars". I always loved that line!


	6. Chapter 6

**Imperial Star Destroyer- Decimator**

Darth Vader sat at his seat aboard the Decimators briefing room. Around the smooth, black, circular table were Imperial officers, some of them presented in holo images from the other two ships. Most of them were middle-aged but experienced tacticians who wouldn't dare let Vader down, knowing he was unforgiving when it came to failure.

Beside Vader stood Clone Captain CC-7567, aka Rex in full Stormtrooper armor minus his helmet, which he held under his arm.

"From what our prisoner, Kallen Kozuki, told me during the interrogation," Vader began, his hands folded across the table. "Earth has three superpowers controlling various parts of this planet. The largest and most powerful is the Britannian Empire, followed by the UFN and the weakened Euro Universe."

A holoprojector in the center of the table beeped as it emmited a holographic image of the planet. From Kallen and the databanks of the Guren, the Imperials had extracted important information on the planet. The three superpowers were highlighted in yellow on the hologram.

"We shall strike the city not far from here first, as that is where the Prime Minister of Japan resides, according Kozuki," Vader continued. "Once he is captured, we shall use whatever means necessary to force him into surrendering Japan to our rule. Afterwards, once the fleet arrives, we shall conquer the rest of the planet to ensure that our search for the rouge Jedi goes on uninterrupted."

Vader turned his head to Captain Rex.

"That is where Captain Rex comes in," Vader continued. "We believe the Jedi may be hiding the forest surrounding the mountain not far from here. He will search the area and will subdue the Jedi once he has found them."

The officers listened intently and silently. Rex simply stood motionlessly, his eyes solid and serious.

"Are there any questions?" Vader asked, though he half-expected none at all.

None of the officers raised their hands.

"Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned," Vader concluded. "I want all troops ready by 1200, then we shall commence our attack on the city of Tokyo."

Rex and the officers all stood up from their seats and left the room to prepare their troops for battle. Vader remained alone in his seat to ponder on the situation. He knew taking control of the planet would make his job easier but he would rather apprehend Ahsoka and her fellow Jedi sooner rather than later. It would require the work of his finest troops, the 501st legion, to get the job done.

He already felt assured the Jedi would be in his grasp before the end of the day. Captain Rex was a very competent soldier and had never failed Vader once. But if Rex somehow failed, Vader would personally handle the Jedi himself. Finished with deep thought, Vader rose from his seat and left the briefing room.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo Settlement**

General Tohdoh sat in his recently rebuilt Zangetsu gazing through the electronic sensors at the vast landscape before him. The three collosal starships loomed in the distance. Behind him around fifty or so Akatsuki stood poised and ready for battle. More would arrive but Tohdoh doubted he had enough troops. He didn't know what the aliens would throw at him but he could only hope his troops would be able to drive them off.

Prime Minister Ohgi had refused to abandon his home country. He had bravely decided to stay in Japan with his wife and baby son.

His thoughts also focused on Kallen. He didn't know if she was alive or dead but hopefully the commander managed to survive.

Tohdohs radar beeped, picking up multiple signals. Tohdoh gazed at his view screen and could see the ships disgorging strange looking machines that descended down massive ramps. All of them were larger than typical Knightmare Frames.

Some of them resembled broad bodied beetles with six thick legs and their bows bristling with weapons. Others were smaller, two legged machines with enclosed cockpits but what really unnerved him were the largest machines. Each one was the size of a small apartment building. They locomoted on four, long legs and had thick, blocky bodies and heads armed with laser cannons.

Above the walkers were squadrons of ARC-170s and V-wings accompanied by LAATs flew in neat formation to provide air support.

"Here they come! Get ready!" Tohdoh called to his troops.

* * *

**Imperial Star Destroyer- Decimator**

The cargo bay was busy as a hornets nest. Walkers and vehicles descended down the massive ramp and onto the planets surface as they mobilized for attack. Behind the walkers, hundreds of Stormtroopers marched in formation, ready for battle. More troops piled into LAAT's for quick deployment on the battlefield.

Captain Rex was just finishing up with his daily check on the HUD system built into his helmet. Satisfied, he put his helmet on and sealed it before turning to a two full squads of Stormtroopers, totalling about twenty men, waiting patiently for his command. Each one was utterly loyal to the emperor and trained to accoplish their mission no matter what the cost.

"Okay boys," Rex said. "Lord Vader wants those Jedi alive so keep your weapons on stun, stay together and don't let your guard down."

"Sir yes sir!" The stormtroopers replied in unison.

Rex solemnly knew he would lose a few troops. The younglings shouldn't prove to be much of a problem but Ahsoka and Kole would not be brought down easily. Jedi were far from invincible but a well trained one could take on a whole squad of Stormtroopers and there were two of them against two squads. The odds were long.

Regardless, he would carry out his orders.

"Lets move out," Rex ordered, walking towards the boarding ramp.

The stormtroopers fell in behind Rex as they stepped down onto the ground. As they advanced towards the forest, Rex couldn't help but dwell on Ahsoka.

It had been two years since he last saw her mere days before Order 66 had been declared. He didn't take it very well but he knew his orders were clear. His prayers that he wouldn't have to bring down Ahsoka himself had been answered. But now, for the first time in two years, he would be reunited with her on unfriendly terms. After all that they had been through during the Clone Wars, he would bring her down and deliver her to Vader. He felt a surge of pity for the unfortunate Jedi and her companions.

_"I'm sorry Ahsoka..."_

Shaking the feelings from his head, Rex kept walking and entered the forest with his men.

* * *

**Mt. Fugi Forest**

Lelouch and CC had just reached their home cabin with Ahsoka and her party following.

"So this is where you live?" Kole asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," CC replied grimly.

Ahsoka grew even more suspicious towards Lelouch. He never explained to her why he did not reside in a populated area. Lelouch noticed her skeptical look and frowned, realizing she was catching onto something unusual about him.

"You know," Ahsoka said slowly. "You never told me why you two live out here. Or why you looked so unnerved when those strange machines arrived."

"Well I prefer to live outside the crowd," Lelouch said simply.

How could Lelouch possibly explain his Geass power to Ahsoka and her companions. How could he tell her that he was a terrorist who threw the world into turmoil but then caused it to emerge better than in the past with his "death"?

Suddenly, Ahsoka looked troubled. She turned around, facing the dense forest. Kole also faced in the direction Ahsoka turned to.

"What is it?" CC asked, having no idea how Jedi could sense things normal beings could not.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and gazed long and hard before answering.

"We're not alone in this forest..." Ahsoka replied as she reached for her lightsaber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Outskirts of Tokyo**

The battle was a fierce one and could be seen from miles away. Tohdoh's forces were split into two groups, one aerial, one ground based as they defended against the Imperial walkers and starfighters.

The Akatsuki charged forward on their landspinners and unleashed barrages of missile, machine gun bullets and laser fire while the Imperials answered with blaster cannon fire. Behind the main Imperial lines, AV-7 cannons and SPHA-Ts provided artillery support.

The walkers were slow and cumbersome compared to the much more agile Knightmare Frames but their powerful blaster cannons were as accurate as they were deadly. Their armor defended them against some attacks but a well placed missile was enough to destroy an AT-ST or AT-TE.

The A6 Juggernauts proved to be the biggest problem. Their thick, super-conductive, durasteel armor shrugged off direct hits from slash harkens, revolving blade swords and missiles. Only hits to the cockpit had any actual effect but such shots were hard to pull of with AT-ST's providing protection on their flanks.

Unfortunately for the Empire, their walkers proved little match for the far faster and more agile Knightmare frames.

High above, Akatsuki outfitted with air glide wing systems engaged the starfighters in a large dog fight and many on either side were destroyed. The starfighters were surprisingly more maneuverable than any jet fighter built on Earth.

Tohdoh's Zangetsu faired well against the walkers and the general managed to destroy several of the walkers with relative ease. His Brake Sword proved highly effective against the walkers.

It wasn't long before the Imperial forces, mostly their ground forces, had dwindled and the humans of Earth cheered but their apparent victory was short lived as more Imperials just kept coming. Tohdoh slowly came to realize his troops were outnumbered at least two to one and by the time the Empire unleahsed its second wave of attackers, he had lost more than half his troops and they were running low on ammunition.

Worse yet, the second Imperial wave consisted primarily of star fighters and gunships from the Venator class Star Destroyers that dived down and unleashed volleys of laser fire and proton torpedos.

"General!" A soldier cried. "There are too many of them! We have to fall back to the city!"

Tohdoh would have replied with a strict order to stand their ground but as the gargantuan starships unleashed more walkers and starfighters, he realized the soldier was right. They couldn't hold the line for much longer. Unless reinforcements arrived shortly, they would have no choice but to retreat.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji Forest**

Rex could hear the sounds of fierce battle: laser cannon fire and explosions. He took little notice to it however, knowing his mission was of ultimate importance to Lord Vader. His unit had advanced a few hundred yards into the forest until he spotted what appeared to be footprints on a dirt trail.

Rex raised his fist upwards, signaling his men to stop as he knelt down to examine the tracks. They were made recently as far as he could tell. Ahsoka and her companions couldn't be far away. Rex stood up and gestured his men to keep moving.

* * *

Ahsoka knew that the imperials were in the forest. She could feel their presense through the force. As she slowly strode through the forest with Kole alongside her, she could hear the sounds of laser cannon fire and explosions in the distance. Apparently, a battle had begun between the empire and the people of Earth. She could only hope they would hold the imperials off long enough for them to make a possible escape out of the forest without being detected. If they were lucky, Lelouch could take them to civilization and meet with the leaders of the planet.

It wasn't long before Ahsoka reached a ridge. She dropped to a prone position and crawled forward before peaking over the ledge. Her eyes widened slightly as she spotted two full squads of stormtroopers marching in a sparse formation down the forest trail. Kole crawled up beside her.

"Do you think we can take them?" He asked in a low voice.

"I'm not sure but we can't let them reach the cabin," Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka scanned her surroundings, trying to locate a weak spot in the stormtroopers. They were marching squad apart, a clean space between the two of them. Ahsoka turned her head and saw a large pile of rocks, some of them the size of a human torso, perched over the edge of the ridge. This sparked an idea in Ahsokas mind.

"You look like you have a plan," Kole said softly.

"I do," Ahsoka replied with a smirk. "Those rocks are heavy but their loose. I could launch them all using the force."

Kole looked fascinated but unsure.

"It could take out quite a few of them. While their still picking themselves up, we'll attack with our lightsabers."

Kole sighed and shook his head with uncertainty.

"There will still be a lot of them," Kole reasoned.

"Would you rather surrender and face torture and death at Vader's hands?" Ahsoka asked in a deadpan tone.

Ahsoka had a point. Kole had heard frightful stories of Jedi that were unlucky enough to make it to Vader's torture chambers during the purge and he most certainly didn't want to be one of them.

"All right," Kole said. "But be careful."

"You too," Ahsoka replied.

* * *

Rex and his men had made it deep into the forest. He knew their white armor made them easy to spot, even from a distance. Unfortunately, Lord Vader had no idea such a situation would arise and apparently he felt he didn't have time to issue camoflauge armor to Rex and his men. The fact most of his men were newcomers of the 501st legion and had no experience whatsoever with fighting Jedi meant the odds were not necessarily in their favor.

His train of thought was immediately derailed when he heard a sound to his left. Rex signalled his men to stop as he trained his blaster on a ridge about six feet high and only twenty feet away. It could be the Jedi. But why would they give their position away?

The stortroopers were still, their E-11 blasters trained on the ridge.

Rex beckoned three of his troopers to investigate the ridge. The stormtroopers cautiously hiked a short distance up the ridge in the direction of the sound towards a pile of rocks.

They were barely three feet away when there was a deep, whooshing sound like a powerful gust of wind and the pile of rocks seemed to explode sending the troopers and the rocks themselves flying through the air like insects.

"Cover!" Rex yelled but it was too late.

Several Stormtroopers were struck with heavy rocks, their tremendous momentum breaking their bones through their armor. Rex and his remaining soldiers got to their feet just in time to hear the unmistakable igniting sound of two lightsabers. Rex turned his head and what he saw made his gut somersault: Ahsoka Tano. There was another Jedi at her side.

"Open fire!" Rex cried.

The stormtroopers had hardly aimed their weapons when the two Jedi leapt high into the air, landed and proceeded to hack away at the Stormtroopers. None of them were experienced enough to get off a good shot at the two swift Jedi and soon enough, all of them lay dead except for Cody, who was lucky enough to be force pushed by Kole into a nearby tree and rendered unconscious. The battle lasted less than thirty seconds.

* * *

Ahsoka did a quick scan of the area and saw nor sensed anymore danger. She heard groaning nearby. She turned her head and saw a stormtrooper sitting up and reaching for his blaster but Kole was upon him in no time. He sliced the weapon in half and held the glowing, blue blade at the troopers neck.

"Wait!" Ahsoka said firmly as she approached the stormtrooper.

The trooper looked up at Ahsoka through his visor and said nothing. Ahsoka could sense something familiar. A presense she hadn't felt since the end of the Clone Wars.

_"Could it be...?"_

Kole kept his lightsaber trained on the trooper, not wanting to take any chances.

"Remove your helmet," Ahsoka demanded.

The stormtrooper didn't move or speak. He merely lowered his head in defiance. Kole scowled and inched his lightsaber closer, the blade so close it melted the plastoid slightly.

"I said remove your helmet!" Ahsoka shouted.

The trooper sat there for a few moments before finally raising his head. He reluctantly reached up, popped the seal on his helmet and lifted it off. What Ahsoka saw made her feel as if she had been shot as she found herself staring into the eyes of Captain Rex for the first time in two years.

"Hello Ahsoka," Rex said sarcastically.

**Authors Note-** I fixed this chapter, especially the battle. I suppose I overestimated the armor of the AT-AT's but as far as I know, all of their armor is Durasteel but I will do more research on them and other Star Wars technology as time goes on, as I will with Code Geass technology to avoid further mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Imperial Class Star Destroyer- Decimator  
Command Bridge**

Darth Vader was not pleased with the progress of his troops as he watched the battle from the Decimators viewport. The so-called Knightmare Frames were amazingly efficient weapons and if it weren't for the Empires superior numbers, they would almost certainly have won the battle.

The Imperial walkers were too slow to keep up the the Knightmare Frames and many had been destroyed. Only the starfighters proved particularly effective in combat.

"_Perhaps conquering this planet will not be as easy as I thought."_

Nevertheless, through superior numbers, the Empire smashed through the enemy lines, forcing them into retreat. Now there was nothing standing between them and the Prime Minister of Japan.

And once the fleet arrived, which would not be long from now, the rest of the planet would fall but if a quick and easy victory were to follow, new weapons and tactics would be necessary.

In the meantime, Vader would wait for Captain Rex to return with Ahsoka and her Jedi companions. But if he failed, Vader would take her into custody himself.

* * *

**Mt. Fuji Forest**

"We know Vader sent you, Rex," Ahsoka said sternly. "And we're not sending you back to deliver a message to him."

Rex kept his cool as usual, showing no sign of fear.

"I don't expect you to," Rex replied. "In fact I half-expect you to kill me."

Kole looked at Ahsoka, his lightsaber still drawn and pointed at Rex's neck. She exchanged a mute glance with him, knowing they couldn't haul Rex around with them. But there was a small hope Ahsoka held onto.

"Rex," Ahsoka said softly. "You were my friend during the Clone Wars. We fought alongside one another. And after all we've been through, you betrayed us all. How can you live with yourself?"

Rex breathed in heavily and looked down at his feet before answering.

"I had no choice," Rex said simply. "If I disobeyed Lord Vader, he would have killed me. I had my orders and I carried them out. The days we fought together are numbered, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka reluctantly toyed with the idea of actually killing Rex for not only her sake but for everyones sake. It was her duty to keep Kole and the younglings safe.

Her deep thinking was cut off when she sensed movement behind her. She spun and drew her lightsaber and was surprised to see Lelouch lumber into plain sight.

"Lelouch? I told you to stay at the cabin!" Ahsoka snapped.

"I saw the whole thing, Ahsoka," Lelouch said simply, ignoring her criticism. "I saw what you did to these soldiers."

Ahsoka was taken aback. She knew now that she had as much explaining to do as Lelouch did.

"But before you explain these strange powers you possess," Lelouch began as he approached Ahsoka. "I will show you mine."

Ahsoka and Kole looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Kole asked.

"I will show you," Lelouch replied simply.

Lelouch turned his attention to Rex. He knelt down and looked him straight in the eye.

"I order you to be my servant," Lelouch said firmly.

Lelouch's Geass activated. The last thing, Rex could remember was Lelouch's left eye glowing a bright, sparkling red and in the center formed a sleek shape like a bird of prey.

Rex felt his mind shiver as if struck by a roaring, icy wind and completely lost control of his mind as he blurted out a straight, monotone answer for Lelouch.

"Yes sir."

Ahsoka and Kole simply stood silent in disbelif.

"How…..did you do that?" Ahsoka said in a bewildered voice.

"I'll explain when we get back to the…" Lelouch began but Kole interrupted him.

"No! You explain now because we know you're hiding something from us," Kole shouted, fed up with Lelouch withholding information

Lelouch flinched slightly for a moment and sighed deeply, realizing the Jedi would not be swayed anymore.

"Very well," He said solemnly. "But this is going to take a while to explain and you'd best prepare yourselves for another shock."

* * *

**Imperial Class Star Destroyer- Decimator  
Detention Block**

Cadet Corban had been given the task of giving prisoner Kallen Kozuki food. He despised his job in the Empire and aspired to hold a more lucrative position aboard the Decimator. Instead he was given menial tasks and was often belittled by his superiors.

He reached Kozuki's cell, pressed the button to open it and gasped in surprise.

Kallen Kozuki lay on the grown, arms and legs outstretched.

Puzzled, Corban placed the tray of food on the floor and approached the seemingly unconscious body of the girl. But before he could check, Kallen's eyes suddenly snapped open. She sweeped her leg and caught the guard off guard. Corban yelped as he flew off his feet and landed hard on the ground. Before he could even react, Kallen swung her foot and caught the Imperial cadet in the face and he lay motionless, apparently knocked out.

Kallen immediately searched the cadets body and found a blaster pistol in a holster on his belt. She examined the weapon, slightly surprised at its strange appearence and figured it would keep her alive if she had any chance of getting off the ship.

Before leaving the cell, she turned her head and curiously looked at the unconscious Imperial cadet. She expected the extraterrestrials to look different beneath their helmets but instead they looked quite human. She could not tell how humans could somehow exist on other planets when Earth had not yet colonized other planets.

Knowing she had no time to ponder about it, Kallen exited the cell and checked the corridor. There was nobody else there. She was fortunate that many of the ships troops had left for battle outside the ship.

Kallen had some trouble reading the Aurebesh words on the control panel to open and close the cell door but she got it right after a few moments.

Clutching her new weapon, Kallen left the detention block, bound for the hangar bay if she was lucky enough to avoid being seen.

**Mt. Fuji Forest**

Ahsoka and Kole stood in cold silence after hearing Lelouch's story. It was a long and complicated but suddenly made sense of the strange power he had just shown them moments earlier. The rise of the Black Knights. Lelouch's rise to the throne. And especially the power of Geass. It all seemed so hard to believe.

Rex still sat against the tree, listening and waiting for Lelouch's orders, now being obliged to serve him above all else.

Ahsoka could sense no dishonesty in Lelouch but remained suspicious nonetheless. Kole also did not appear entirely convinced.

"So you staged your own death and fled with CC?" Ahsoka asked.

"I had to," Lelouch replied. "It was the only way the world could be at peace. With my sister, Nunnaly, as Empress of Britannia, that dream became a reality."

"But now that the Empire is here," Kole added. "That peace will be broken."

"Indeed. And that reminds me," Lelouch said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You never told me why this Galactic Empire is after you. Nor have you explained your powers."

"It is best we explain later," Ahsoka said. "The Empire will send more troops after us once the first unit doesn't return."

"But I need your help," Lelouch said with concern in his voice. "If this Galactic Empire intends to conquer the Earth, then they will be after the leaders of this planet. That includes my sister, who is surely preparing Britannia for war by now. We have to get there immediately."

Ahsoka sighed. She understood Lelouch truly cared for his sister and the world but without transport they were trapped. Making matters worse, it wouldn't be long before Vader realized what had happened and sent more Stormtroopers into the forest.

"But we have no ship," Kole said. "How can we get to this Britannia without transport."

Lelouch looked down at Rex, who looked right back as if he awaited his command. He then looked back at Ahsoka and Kole.

"Do those ships outside the forest have transports?" Lelouch asked.

"They should, if the Empire hasn't mobilized them all," Ahsoka replied. "But there will be too much security inside. We'll never retrieve a ship."

"Not the way we look now," Lelouch said, managing a confident smile. "But I have an idea that just might work."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note-** I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I have been busy with school for the past few weeks. Any flaws I have made I will fix in this chapter and in previous chapters when I get the chance. Enjoy.

**Imperial Star Destroyer- Decimator**

Kallen had experienced difficulty navigating her way through the starships corridors. She had managed to sneak past several guards and Stormtroopers, having experience in stealth. She was lucky however that most of the ships troops had been sent into battle and many of the officers were stationed on the upper levels.

During her stroll through the ship, she couldn't help but wonder what the extraterrestrials were doing on Earth. Had they merely come to conquer the planet for themselves? Or were they here for something more? Whatever the reason was, she could not tell.

It wasn't until she reached the hangar bay did she realize that escaping wouldn't be easy. There were still Stormtroopers here and there. Most of them were gathered around LAAT's, preparing for deployment. She spotted the Guren standing at the far side being observed by engineers.

"_These alien bastards think they can take my Guren from me? We'll see about that!"_

She knew she couldn't fight her way to the Guren with the blaster pistol she recovered earlier but she knew there would be more than one way to escape.

After carefully studying the hangar bay and choosing a route to the Guren, Kallen left her hiding spot, hoping she wouldn't get spotted as she hid behind unattended cargo and containers, slowly making her way towards the Guren.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo Settlement**

Ahsoka, Kole and the younglings walked through the forest surrounded by Lelouch, CC and the rest of the crew diguised as Stormtroopers.

Ahsoka herself could only ponder the plausible scenarios of Lelouch's makeshift but considerable plan. Somehow, she did not doubt Lelouch had lied to her, having sensed no dishonesty in him but it all sounded so unreal.

How could someone so young be such a brilliant and effective leader and defeat the planets most powerful government? How could he be blessed with such force-like power?

Rex accompanied them, armed and wearing his helmet. Under Lelouch's Geass, his only priority now was to serve him. Deep inside his mind, he knew Vader would kill him if he found out about this but nothing could stop him from obeying Lelouch now, who had earlier instructed him to take the group to the Decimator.

Lelouch and CC found the Stormtrooper armor surprisingly light and comfortable despite its somewhat bulky appearance from the outside.

"I sure hope you know what your doing, Lelouch," Ahsoka said warily.

"Just remain calm and I'll take care of everything," Lelouch assured, his voice filtered by the Stormtrooper helmet.

Ahsoka sighed with uncertainty. She didn't doubt Lelouch, she could tell he was no fool but she had yet to explain the force to him or her backstory for that matter. In due time he would understand just how serious things were but for now she had little choice but to trust him.

The party exited the forest, entering the plains surrounding Tokyo at the foot of Mt. Fuji. The sounds of battle had stopped and in the distance, smoke and fire from destroyed Knightmare Frames and Imperial walkers could be seen.

The three star destroyers sat upon the ground on massive landing gear, the Decimator being the closest and its huge ramp had been lowered for troops to come and go as they pleased, giving Ahsoka and her companions access to the ship. As they ascended the gigantic ramp, Lelouch and CC couldn't help but marvel the size of the ship.

As they reached the hangar bay, the party stopped to scan the area. There were still Stormtroopers and LAAT gunships positioned around the hangar bay.

"Well, here we are," Ahsoka said simply. "We'll need to take one of those gunships if we are to escape."

Ahsoka pointed to an LAAT surrounded by about ten Stormtroopers and an officer. They were very fortunate that the Stormtroopers were not wearing their helmets, as they were being briefed by their commanding officer. All of them were clone recruits, likely from a different unit than the 501st.

"I'll deal with that," Lelouch said before approaching the officer.

The Imperial officer turned and looked at Lelouch and spotted Ahsoka and her Jedi companions apparently guarded by Stormtroopers.

"I see you have captured the Jedi," The officer said. "Lord Vader will be pleased."

"Yes sir," Lelouch replied.

The officers smile vanished at the tone of Lelouch's voice which was not that of a clone. Lelouch knew this was the right time. He removed his helmet and before the officer could utter a word, he activated his Geass.

"I order all of you to leave," Lelouch said.

Lelouch watched with satisfaction as the eyes of the officer and his troopers glowed red from Lelouch's Geass.

"Yes sir!" The officer and Stormtroopers said in unison as they turned and hurried out of the hangar bay, leaving Lelouch with the LAAT. Lelouch checked his surroundings and realized no other Imperial personal were around and put his helmet back on. He beckoned Ahsoka and the others onto to the gunship.

As everyone piled in, Captain Holan entered the cockpit and activated the controls. The engine ignited, preparing the gunship for flight.

* * *

Kallen was only ten meters away from the Guren when she glanced around, making sure nobody would spot her, and to her shock saw Lelouch in Stormtrooper armor minus the helmet speaking to an Imperial officer.

"Lelouch?" She gasped silently. "What is he doing here?"

She barely had time to utter the words when the officer and his troopers turned and left the hangar bay. She understood he must have used his Geass on them. She actually considered going to him when she heard someone shout.

"What the blazes?"

Kallen turned her head and saw a Stormtrooper pointing at her as he raised his rifle.

The two engineers observing the Guren, startled by the commotion, turned and spotted Kallen. They drew their hold-out blasters issued for self-defense but Kallen was faster. She gunned them both down and sprang from her hiding spot dodging blaster fire from nearby Stormtroopers as she leapt at her Guren and slid into the cockpit as Stormtroopers peppered her Knightmare Frame with blaster fire but its armor was strong enough to withstand it.

As quick as her hands could move around the controls, Kallen activated the Guren and turned on its air-glide system. She took one last look at Lelouch's LAAT before flying out of the hangar bay, bound for Tokyo.

* * *

Lelouch and his companions were safe for the time being as the LAAT lifted into the air and soared out of the hangar bay. But they weren't the only ones escaping.

"Master Ahsoka! Scanners are picking up a signal. Its not Imperial," Captain Holan said over Ahsoka's comlink.

"What is it then?" Ahsoka asked.

From the viewport in the ships hold, Ahsoka spotted a red Knightmare flying alongside the LAAT. Lelouch's eyes widened as he spotted the Guren as he also looked outside the viewport.

"Kallen?" He whispered.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked. Lelouch had not mentioned Kallen to her during his explaination earlier.

"A friend of his," CC said. "If that's what you want to call it."

Lelouch glared at CC for a moment. Ahsoka was confused.

"Master Ahsoka," Captain Holan said. "Its one of those machines we saw earlier. The pilot wants to speak to Lelouch."

"Put her on the intercom," Ahsoka instructed.

The intercom hummed to life and when Lelouch heard Kallen's voice he felt a warmth in his heart he hadn't felt for a while.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said. "Are you there?"

Lelouch took a deep breath before answering. "Yes...I'm here, Kallen," he replied.

"Lelouch...I don't know how your still alive...but I know that your aware there is an alien invasion taking place," Kallen said slowly.

"I know," Lelouch replied grimly. "Listen, Kallen. I'm sorry, but I have to get to Britannia."

"What?" Kallen cried in disbelief. "Are you insane? Everyone on Earth thinks your a tyrant. They'll kill you."

"No they won't," Lelouch said calmly. "Only you and CC know that I'm still alive. Plus I know where Nunnally would go in a situation like this. I must get to Britannia."

There was a pause.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"I must do something about this, Kallen," Lelouch said firmly. "I saved the world once, I can do it again."

Kallen gasped softly, suddenly catching on to Lelouch.

"You don't mean..." Kallen said meekly.

"Yes," Lelouch replied simply.

There was another long pause. Ahsoka and the crew listened intently.

"Now, Kallen," Lelouch continued. "Listen to me. I need you to send the coordinates to the Imperial Palace."

Lelouch heard Kallen sigh deeply.

"Okay, but promise me that you'll be careful," Kallen said. "I don't know why this Galactic Empire is here but I will pray that you can stop them."

"Thank you, Kallen," Lelouch said. "And good luck."

The intercom switched off. Ahsoka stared at Lelouch with uncertainty and he stared right back.

"I know now what I must do," Lelouch declared, never thinking he would utter these words in his life. "I must take up the guise of Zero once more."


	10. Chapter 10

**U.S.J. HQ- Tokyo District**

As he paced back and forth in front of his desk, Prime Minister Ohgi could only wait for the inevitable.

He was horrified to hear that General Tohdoh and his men had been scattered and crushed by the numerically superior forces of the extraterrestrials. Already his most pessimistic fears were coming true, especially after Tohdoh himself contacted U.S.J. HQ, informing Ohgi that the aliens had broken through their lines and surrounded Tokyo, preventing any escape Ohgi may have planned at the last moment.

Tohdoh had futher stated that all available Akatsuki would defend the building as best as they could but he heard no more from the general afterwards. For all Ohgi knew, he was either dead or captured just like Kallen.

Villetta stood at the far corner of the room, holding her baby son, Shigeru, in her slender arms. She was deathly afraid for his safety. For everyone's safety in fact. But the fact that she was helpless to stop what was happening was excrutiating.

"Ohgi..." Villetta said, mustering the courage to speak. "What are we going to do?"

Ohgi stopped pacing and stared at his loved ones with horrid worry.

"I...I don't know," He said, as if admitting defeat.

Suddenly, and as if on cue, muffled explosions and blaster cannon fired could be heard outside the building. Ohgi cautiously approached the large window on the far side of the room, drew back the curtains and to saw a fierce battle on the outskirts of the U.S.J. HQ. About a dozen Akatsuki had retreated back to the building and from above, ARC-170 and V-Wing starfighters rained down laser cannon fire, proton torpedos and proton bombs.

Shigeru began to wail at the intensity of the noise while Villetta tried to calm him. Ohgi placed both hands on his head in despair as the battle quickly died down and the remaining Atkatsuki were eventually destroyed or disabled. Some of the pilots exited their crippled Knightmare Frames and surrendered to the Stormtroopers disgorging from the LAAT's that landed in the courtyard of the building.

One ship in particular had three slender wings in a configuration that resembled the letter "Y". The Lambda class shuttle glided through the air and disappeared from Ohgi's sight. Long seconds dragged by until blaster rifle and assault rifle fire could be heard in the hallway outside the door and Ohgi realized the Stormtroopers had entered the building and were battling the guards.

Villetta walked over to Ohgi and held onto his arm.

Quite quickly, screaming replaced the gunfire. Next the sound of hurrying footsteps grew and stopped right outside the double doors, which opened and what Ohgi saw appear in the doorway sent a cold shiver down his spine.

A dark, caped figure wearing a horrifying black helmet stepped into the room with a squad of Stormtroopers behind him.

"Kaname Ohgi?" The caped figure said, his voice amplified.

"Yes, that's me," Ohgi replied. "And who are you?"

"You may address me as Lord Vader," Darth Vader replied. "I am placing this nation, Japan, over the occupation of the Galactic Empire."

Vader's straight and to the point statement made Ohgi more uneasy. Viletta shielded the now quiet Shigeru's eyes from Vader, knowing his nightmarish appearence would terrify him.

"But why are you here?" Ohgi asked.

"Our objective on this planet is none of your concern, prime minister," Vader answered sternly. "So long as you or your people do not resist our presense here, they will not be harmed."

It was like Britannia's invasion of Japan in 2010 all over again. After years of war, Japan was finally free of the clutches of Britannia and now the Earths first contact with alien life was taking a turn for the worst and by some particularly cruel chance, Japan was first on their list.

But Ohgi had questions.

"Where is Kallen Kouzuki?" Ohgi demanded.

"If you must know, she is..."

"Lord Vader, Admiral Dannis wishes to speak with you. He says it is urgent," A Stormtrooper reported as he entered the room.

Annoyed, Vader glared at the Stormtrooper and exited Ohgi's office to keep the conversation with the Admiral of the Resolute II in secrecy. Vader activated his holodisk and a blue, shimmering image of Dannis appeared.

"What is it admiral?" Vader said impatiently.

Dannis paused nervously before he answered.

"My Lord, Kallen Kouzuki has escaped the ship. She was last seen heading East in the Guren shortly after your departure," Dannis replied.

"Who is responsible for this?" Vader demanded.

"One of our detention block guards, Cadet Corban," Dannis answered warily. "And that's not all, my lord. One of our LAAT's took off from the Resulute II as well. We believe it was hijacked by the Jedi."

Vader was silent with seething anger for a moment.

"I will return shortly, Admiral," Vader said.

"Yes my lord," Dannis said, bowed and the hologram vanished.

Vader stood alone in the hallway and realized that Ahsoka had apparently joined up with Kallen. This would compicate his intentions but nothing would stand in the way of his final goal.

* * *

**Over the Pacific Ocean- 100 Miles off the Britannian West Coast**

The LAAT glided across the shining blue waters of the Pacific Ocean with the Guren flying alongside. It was mid-afternoon and it wouldn't be long before they reached Britannia.

Ahsoka and her companions had explained everything to Lelouch and CC regarding their background. From the Clone Wars to Order 66 to the rise of the Galactic Empire.

Lelouch was deeply intrigued by Ahsoka's tale but what really interested him was the Force. It reminded him greatly of the power of Geass. But whether or not the two powers were somehow connected was debatable.

Ahsoka herself remained somewhat dubious of Lelouch's tale earlier. Though she sensed no dishonesty in him when he revealed his dark past, the fact that he was once Emperor of the most powerful government on the planet seemed unbelievable considering how young he was. Plus all of the unintentional bloodshed he caused as he advanced towards his ultimate goal could not be simply brushed off as a necessity.

Nevertheless, he was perhaps the only one who could successfully repel the Empires invasion. She was well aware of his strategic brilliance, what with his successful actions against Britannia in the past that he had revealed and his successful plan in escaping Japan.

Furthermore, Ahsoka had her doubts as to how many resources the Empire was willing to spare just to capture a few Jedi, though if they truly wanted to conquer the planet at any cost, it would be a foregone conclusion that the Earth would eventually lose the war.

Kallen, who had volunteered to escort the LAAT to Britannia as to avoid being shot down, heard much of Ahsoka's story over the intercom. She was also interested yet still skeptical of Ahsoka's tale but she shrugged it off, knowing now wasn't the time for an argument.

"_Lelouch,"_ Kallen said. _"We're approaching the Brittanian mainland. I'm picking up two signals coming our way."_

"They must be the coast guard," Lelouch replied. "Remember what we discussed Kallen."

"_Don't worry,"_ Kallen said. _"I haven't forgotten."_

* * *

Kallen switched on her communicator and waited for the coast guard Knightmare Frames to address her. A few moments later, a male voice emitted from the communicator.

"_Attention unidentified craft. You are approaching the mainland of the Britannian Empire. Turn back immediately or you will be apprehended."_

Kallen breathed in through her nose, keeping calm and remembering the recital she held with Ahsoka and Lelouch over the intercom earlier.

"This is Kallen Kouzuki. Commander of the Black Knights of the United States of Japan," She said firmly. "I am escorting the passengers of the first UFO that crashed in Japan."

There was a long pause.

_"Your escorting aliens? Are you insane?"_

Kallen gave herself a mental kick in the stomach for not fully explaining everything.

"You don't understand," She snapped. "Their not the same as the aliens that attacked Japan. They just came here to seek refuge and they have requested an audience with the Empress of Britannia to resolve the invasion of not only Japan but the whole world."

There was another pause.

_"Commander, I don't meant to question your judgement, but are you sure they are trustworthy? They could be spies or assasins for all we know."_

Kallen gritted her teeth in frustration. The man had a point but the fact that Lelouch had befriended them and Ahsokha's long tale of the Empire and the Jedi rendered it difficult to deny.

"If they weren't trustworthy I would have killed them myself earlier or they would have killed me," Kallen said sternly. "This is a dire situation and I must insist that you let us through."

_"Very well. We shall escort you to the palace but we must inform her royal highness of your arrival first."_

"Roger that," Kallen concluded. "Kozouki out."

Kallen kept her communicator on, waiting for Lelouch. She wore a look of uncertainty. Whether the Coast Guard would actually allow them access to the Imperial Palace or not, regardless of her explaination of the situation, she was unsure. But she knew there was no turning back. As much as it pained her to abandon her homeland, she knew Lelouch was the only one who could save Japan and the world itself.

_"Kallen,"_ Lelouch's voice came over the communicator. _"Did it work?"_

"I think so," Kallen replied. "But you...might have to use your Geass just in case they won't allow us to see Nunnally. I don't fully trust them."

_"I understand,"_ Lelouch said, not sounding surprised. _"Just keep your course. We'll be there in a few minutes."_

Without a word, Kallen switched off her communicator and sighed briskly. They were taking a large risk in coming to Britannia but given the situation, it was perhaps the only choice they had. Hopefully the battle in Japan would delay the aliens long enough for them to speak to Nunnally and decide a course of action.

* * *

**Imperial Palace  
Britannia- Morfran (Arizona)**

Nunnaly sat in her quarters silently as she unhappily watched a news report in Japan on the television. Suzaku stood by her side equally distressed by the crisis in his homeland.

"The Black Knights of Japan have seemingly been defeated and the Prime Minster of Japan may have been captured by the extraterrestrials," The reporter annouced grimly. "No further word has left the U.S.J. HQ since the extraterrestrials have entered mere minutes ago."

Nunnally felt powerless to help Japan. After all Lelouch had done, the sudden alien invasion would disrupt the peace and possibly plunge the whole world into a period of war and chaos.

_"Your highness,"_ A voice came over Nunnally's intercom on her desk.

Nunnally wheeled her chair over to her desk and spoke into it.

"Yes? What is it?"

_"We've recieved a message from the Coast Guard. They claim they've met up with Commander Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights of Japan just outside our west coast."_

Nunnally looked puzzled.

"Are you sure? How did she escape Japan?" Nunnally asked.

_"We're not sure, your highness. However she said she was escorting the passengers of the first UFO. She claims they came here seeking refuge from the other ships and that they wish to speak with you."_

Nunnally wasn't entirely convinced.

"Allow them to land on the outskirts of the palace but I want security at their landing site," Nunnally ordered, unwilling to take any chances.

_"Yes your higness."_

The intercom switched off. Nunnally turned her head to Suzaku who wore a look of uncertainty.

"It _could_ be a trick," Suzaku admitted. "But I highly doubt that Kouzuki would bring them here if she didn't already trust them."

"There's only one way to be sure. Get my ship ready. If they are truly here on peaceful terms then I shall speak with them," Nunnally said firmly.

**Authors Note- **Once again, if I have made any flaws, inform me and I shall fix them. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Imperial Palace- Knights of the Round Hangar  
Britannia- Morfran (Arizona)**

Many of the vast palace's guards and personnel were preoccupied watching the news on television when a voice came over the intercom.

"Attention. This is Commander Darius Dalmaine. I want all active Knights of the Round geared up and at the Palace landing section in five minutes and all remaining Knightmares geared up and prepared for ground assault."

Felicia Victoria, the Knight of Five, sighed listlessly at the announcement in her private quarters. She stood up from her chair positioned in front of the television and shut it off. She wondered dully why Dalmaine had summoned her and her comrades as she slipped into her piloting clothes and quickly brushed her long black hair. He could have been more definite during his call over the intercom. Shrugging mentally, she left her quarters. In the corridor, other pilots were hurrying towards the hangar bay.

"Felicia," A soft, relaxed voice said from behind.

Felicia identified the young, female tone immediately. A short, teenage girl with pink hair caught up and walked alongside her.

"Anya. Do you know what's going on?" Felicia asked.

"I'm not sure," Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, said shaking her head. "Perhaps we're expecting a foreign visitor."

Felicia looked skeptical. She liked Anya but was surprised someone so young was a Knight of the Round. Felicia was quite young herself, having turned twenty only a few months ago. She got along well with the other Knights of the Round and with the exception of the bloodthirsty, and fortunately deceased, Luciano Bradley, they were all like family to her.

"I don't think Dalmaine would summon every pilot in the palace for just one visitor," Felicia said as the two pilots reached the bustling hangar bay.

"He does answer directly to her majesty." Anya replied as she approached the bulky Mordred. "Besides, with what's happening in Japan right now, I can't blame him for wanting us on full alert."

Felicia didn't respond, realizing Anya had a point. She had read a fair share of science fiction novels in her life but she never expected any contact with another form of intelligent life, at least not in her lifetime. As for Darius, he was a good leader but at times he didn't seem a suitable replacement to the two deceased pilots Bismarck Waldstein and Suzaku Kururugi.

She spotted Gino Weinberg and Darius Dalmaine conversing before heading for their Knightmare Frames, the ninth generation Tristan Divider and the ninth generation Sagramore respectively. Compared to the Tristan, the Sagramore was considerably taller and more heavily built. At six and a half meters tall and weighing in at twelve metric tons, it was the largest Knightmare Frame of the Knights of the Round. Its crimson red and white colored armor matched its broad armor and seemed to represent the impending danger of its lethal armament: two shoulder mounted hadron cannons, two wrist mounted slash harkens and one maser vibration sword strapped to its back.

Felicia's eighth generation Knightmare Frame on the other hand, the Igraine, was far more slender and somewhat elegant in appearance. Its scarlet armor glinted in the sunlight pouring through the open hangar door, giving it a luminous appearance. Its armament was also quite formidable: two wrist mounted slash harkens, a maser vibration fauchard strapped to its back and an energy cannon embedded in its chest.

Felicia clambered into the Igraine and activated the controls. The interior lights blinked and shined, illuminating the small space of the cockpit. Her hands worked swift and smoothly over the Igraine's controls, activating the air-glide wing system. Her view screen showed the remaining four Knights of the Round were also stirring as they gathered and glided out of the hangar bay. Felicia guided the Igraine out of the hangar and settled into diamond formation with her comrades with Dalmaine leading the way at the tip and Felicia on the right hand side.

Felicia turned on her communicator to Dalmaines channel.

"Sir, excuse my curiosity," Felicia said. "But why has the Empress summoned us to the landing pad?"

"If you must know," Dalmaine replied. "We've made contact with Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights of Japan. From what the Empress told me, she is escorting the occupants of the first UFO that crashed in Japan and the Empress has arranged a meeting with them."

Felicia wore a dubious look. She knew Empress Nunnally was quite competent as a ruler but it seemed rather reckless to trust the aliens so soon. From what she heard on the news, the passengers of the first UFO were seemingly trying to escape the invaders of Japan but as far as she knew, it could be a trick to throw the forces of Earth off guard.

Felicia picked up another signal on her radar and realized it was the Empress' aeriel cruiser, the Corbenic, confirming she was indeed heading for the landing section. It was wise of her to take her airship rather than wait at the Palace where she would be more vulnerable in case of invasion. Nevertheless, she still didn't trust the extraterrestrials on route to the palace.

* * *

**Imperial-Class Star Destroyer-Decimator  
Detention Block**

Darth Vader could hardly keep his rage suppressed as he strode down the detention block with Admiral Dannis following behind. Cadet Corban stood at the far end of the corridor with two Imperial guards standing at his side. The young cadet wore a pale, wide eyed face as Vader got closer and closer until the Sith lord stopped only three feet away.

"Cadet Corban?" Vader inquired.

"Y-y-yes my lord…?" The terrified Cadet stuttered.

"From what I heard in your report, you were responsible for Kallen Kouzuki. And now she has escaped, along with any intelligence on us she may have obtained," Vader said as calmly as he could before raising one gloved hand towards Corban. "I hope you understand what this means."

"No! Please, Lord Vader! I…" Corban cried before his words turned to choking gasps in his throat.

Admiral Dannis watched in horror as Cadet Corban's lips and face turned purple, veins throbbing in his temples. Then, with a sickening, wet crunch, his windpipe was crushed and the Cadet crumpled to the floor. Vader gestured to the two guards, who swept up Corban's corpse and carried it off. Once they were gone, Vader turned his attention to Dannis, who was on the verge of soiling himself.

"Admiral," Vader said. "I want a full review on the hangar bay holocams. I suspect that the Jedi may have had help from the natives in their escape."

Dannis felt a rush of relief that Vader had spared him for the moment but knew that if he disappointed him again, chances were he wouldn't live to regret it.

"Yes, my lord," Dannis babbled and hurried off.

* * *

**Imperial Palace- Landing Sector**

The LAAT decelerated as it approached the landing pad. It tilted downwards then balanced as it hovered over the concrete surface and finished its landing. Alongside, the Guren deactivated its air-glide wing system and landed alongside the LAAT at the far end of the large landing pad.

"We've made it, Master Ahsoka," Captain Holan announced over the intercom.

"Roger that," Ahsoka replied then turned her gaze to Lelouch. "We can't go out there in Stormtrooper armor. They'll mistake us for Imperials."

"And we cannot go out there without it either," Lelouch replied, referring to CC and himself. "If they see our faces, they'll kill us without warning."

Ahsoka nodded in understanding, giving herself a mental kick for not thinking

"That won't be a problem, sir," Rex said. "We have blast helmets you can wear to disguise yourselves."

Lelouch nodded to Rex as the clone trooper retrieved a few emergency blast helmets with black visors from a locker in the back of the LAAT. After donning their helmets, Lelouch beckoned Ahsoka to open the side hatch of the LAAT. The crew all stepped outside, feeling the refreshing, natural warmth of the sun for the first time in several hours. Save the Guren and the two Coast Guard Sutherlands, they didn't see any other Knightmare Frames. To the left of the LAAT, Kallen climbed out of the Guren and joined up with the Crew without a word.

The crew waited a full minute until Empress Nunnally's ship and the Knights of the Round arrived. Black specks appeared in the sky and grew larger as the Corbenic and the four summoned Knights of the Round arrived. The Corbenics engines thrummed as it descended and landed gently in the center of the landing pad with the Knights of the Round guarding its flanks.

For a few moments, the landing pad was quiet. Neither the crew nor the Britannians said a word. Then Darius Dalmaine spoke.

_"Attention, extraterrestrials. If you wish to speak to the Empress, discard any weapons you have before entering the airship before you."_

The group did as they were told as they approached the lowered ramp of the Corbenic, handing over their blasters and lightsabers to the Britannian soldiers. They were very fortunate that they did not question Lelouch's or CC's disguises. The crew ascended the ramp, which closed behind them. The group walked down the main corridor. Two more armed guards stood at the door to Nunnally's private chamber

"We'll be in there with you. Don't try anything stupid or we'll shoot you, got that?" One of the guards snarled at Ahsoka.

"No need for that," Lelouch said as he casually removed the lens to his Geass eye and activated it. "Stay out here and let us speak to the Empress."

"Yes. Of course," Both guards said in unison as they stepped aside under Lelouch's influence.

Kallen gave Lelouch a half-smile.

As the group entered the room, Lelouch felt his heart pick up as he realized it would be the first time in eighteen months he would lay eyes on his beloved sister. At the far end of the room, Nunnally sat in her chair behind her desk with Suzaku under the guise of Zero at her side. For Lelouch, simply setting foot in the room was a large effort for him as he and his companions approached the young Empress' desk.

The room was silent for a few moments.

Ahsoka sensed puzzlement in Nunnally. Most likely the young Empress was surprised to see only Ahsoka and Ashla looked alien but the rest of the crew looked perfectly human in appearance.

Then the young Empress spoke.

"So, you are the extraterrestrials who arrived here first, correct?" Nunnally inquired.

"Yes, your highness," Ahsoka replied with a low bow. "My name is Ahsoka Tano. My companions and I are allies of a disestablished government known as the Galactic Republic."

"And why are you here?" Nunnally asked.

"We came to this planet seeking refuge from the Galactic Empire, which is essentially the Republic reorganized into a tyrannical monarchy. I, and my robed companions, am called a Jedi. We are the keepers of the peace throughout the galaxy but now the Emperor, Palpatine, has proclaimed us enemies of the Empire. We have been hunted down and nearly driven to extinction," Ahsoka explained thoroughly.

"I see," Nunnally said. "But why is this Emperor Palpatine against you?"

Ahsoka was silent. Once more, she would have to explain the Force.

Before she could respond, Lelouch spoke up.

"Their reason in being here is the least of your worries, your highness," Lelouch said. "Right now, the very existence of the human race may be threatened by this Galactic Empire."

Nunnally was taken aback. The voice sounded so familiar. But it couldn't be…

"Right now, it is your duty as Empress to ensure the safety and security of Britannia, and we shall aid you," Lelouch continued.

"Who are you?" Nunnally demanded.

Lelouch didn't hesitate. With a smooth motion, he removed the blast helmet and exposed his face.

Nunnally's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, her mouth gaping open in a quick gasp.

For a split second, Suzaku could swear he was dreaming but the realization that Lelouch, alive and well, was standing before him struck him hard like a bullet.

"Lelouch…? But…it can't be…" Nunnally murmured.

"Beloved sister," Lelouch said softly. "I wish I had the time to explain everything, but time is a luxury we do not have right now. The Galactic Empire will not rest until they have apprehended Ahsoka and her Jedi companions and from what they told me, they will resort to any means to do so. If the empire succeeds in conquering the world, then everything I have done to make it a better place will have been in vain."

Nunnally simply gazed at her brother as he spoke, still partially paralyzed with disbelief.

"I must rally the people of the Earth against this new enemy. I must protect the peace that I have strived for in the past. I _must_ become Zero again!"

Long seconds dragged by, but it felt like a century to Nunnally and Suzaku as they stood motionless.

Then Nunnally finally mustered the strength to speak again.

"Lelouch...I...don't understand...I saw you die...with my own two eyes," Nunnally said. "This is so unbelievable..."

"I understand you are confused, Nunnally," Lelouch said. "But even as we speak, the empire is searching for the Jedi. If they discover that we are here, the world must be ready for war. And I will lead them as Zero."

"Lelouch," Suzaku said at last.

Lelouch turned his attention to his old friend.

"I do not know why you are still alive," Suzaku said. "But I will comply. If what you say is true, then I will step down from the guise of Zero."

Lelouch mustered a half-smile.

"And I...I will trust that you will protect the Earth from this new enemy," Nunnally added. "As Empress of Britannia...I will support you in your efforts."

"Very good," Lelouch said. "Then there is no time to wase..."

**Authors Note: **I apologize for taking my time with this chapter. You know the drill. Just mention any mistakes I've made in the review section and I'll have the chapter fixed up in no time. Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**- I am terribly sorry I haven't updated in a while. For the past four months I've been buried in school work and my parents have been pressuring me to study during the fall. I've also had other priorities to attend to, such as finding a job, which, in this economy, is rather diffuclt. But now that I have finished my first college and received my Associates Degree, I now have plenty of spare time to write. I won't be going to grad school until the summer so I have the rest of winter and all of spring to update my story. Stay tuned.

* * *

**Lyonesse Military Base  
Britannia- Lyonesse (Texas)  
**  
Princess Cornelia sat alone and silent in her private quarters watching the news intently on the small television on her desk. There was a grim look on her face that represented a very recently revived fatigue from so much war and death in the past.

Over the past 18 months she had served her half-sister Nunnally as the recently reinstated Chief General of the Britannian Army, a position she cherished in the past but had gradually grown somewhat tired of. Losing Euphemia and the wound Schneizel had inflicted on her had taken their toll long ago. And now, just when she thought she could live in peace with the satisfying knowledge that her little sister had been avenged with Lelouch's death, a whole new war had begun in Japan.

For whatever reason the aliens had come to Earth, she knew it was her duty to protect Britannia. For everything the world had fought for, she would not allow this new enemy to destroy the peace and disrupt order.

But she remained curious of the true identity of the new Zero. Whoever it was, she saw him or her slay Lelouch with her own eyes. Knowing that the mysterious person behind the mask had ultimately saved the world from absolute tyranny, she expected him or her to play a role in fighting the invaders.

She jumped slightly in alarm as her desk phone rang, ending her deep thinking. She answered it immediately.

"Yes?"

"Princess Cornelia. This is the Corbenic. The Empress wishes to speak with you," A voice said over the phone.

"Understood. Put her through," Cornelia replied with a nod.

"Cornelia," Nunnaly's soft voice said over the phone. "I'm sure you've seen the news."

"I have, your highness," Cornelia said. "I expected you to contact me. What are we going to do about these…aliens?"

"We will get to that soon enough," Nunnally said assuringly. "Commander Kouzuki of the Black Knights has brought the passengers of the first UFO that crashed in Japan. From what they told me, they were fleeing the invaders and intend to help us."

"What?" Cornelia said dubiously. "Your highness, are you sure it is wise to trust them?"

"I know it may sound foolish, but I believe they may be our best asset in fighting these invaders," Nunnally said in a steadfast tone. "In the meantime, I need you prepare our troops for war and report to me at the Morfran Palace as soon as possible."

Cornelia was dumbstruck at how serious the situation was quickly becoming. But she knew her duty was clear and she would not fail to protect her half-sister as she felt she had failed to protect Euphemia.

"Yes, your highness. Understood," Cornelia said as she hung up and sighed heavily.

Knowing she had no time to waste, she stood up from her chair and left her private quarters to summon her military council. If what Nunnally said was true, Britannia had to be ready for war, and soon. Of course, she was quite confident. The Britannian Army was still the largest and most powerful in the world. She would see to it personally they would not fall to the invaders so easily.

* * *

**Corbenic  
Britannia- Morfran (Arizona)**

Kallen couldn't conceal her shock. In just one day, two people she had thought were long dead had suddenly reappeared. She never expected Suzaku Kururugi, her sworn rival, to survive the battle aboard the Damocles, nor did she have any idea he was the new Zero who "killed" Lelouch.

Likewise, Suzaku couldn't say he was particuarly pleased to see Kallen even after so long. Nonetheless, his grudging respect for her kept him from admitting it out loud.

Neither of them uttered a word to one another as the Corbenic began its return to the palace on Nunnally's orders.

"From what you tell me, this Darth Vader is the Emperors right hand man. And he is here, commanding the invasion?" Nunnally asked.

"Correct, your highness," Ahsoka replied. "If you are to win this war, Vader must be killed, or at the very least captured. Without him, the Imperial forces will be leaderless and will have little choice but to leave the planet."

"I assume you have a plan to do so, Ahsoka," Lelouch inquired.

Ahsoka was silent and sheepishly lowered her head.

"Actually," Ahsoka sighed. "Getting rid of Vader will not be easy. And I'm almost certain he will discover we are here."

"I see," Lelouch said holding his chin.

"Making matters worse, the Empire has numbers on their side," Ahsoka continued.

"Numbers do not win a war," Rex said. "But their ships do give them a lethal advantage. From orbit, they can bombard any part of the planet they want. However, they are vulnerable once they are grounded after landing to deploy troops."

"Then our first priority should be destroying their ships as they land," Lelouch said, already coming up with a strategy. "But I assume Vader will take measures to ensure no infiltrators enter their ships once they are grounded, especially after our successful escape from Japan."

"You are right, sir," Rex agreed. "Vader is no fool. Plus, he'll resort to any length to force the people of this planet to surrender."

"Or to capture us," Kole added.

"Which reminds me," Kallen interjected as she stepped forward. "The Galactic Empire wouldn't be here in the first place if you hadn't led them here."

Kole and Ahsoka gave Kallen a defensive look which she returned with a stubborn glare.

"You must understand, Kallen," Ahsoka said. "The Empire has been occupying worlds in the outer rim since their establishment. I believe it is safe to assume they would have discovered Earth eventually."

"That may be true," Kallen said, narrowing her eyes. "But that could have been years or even decades from now. I'm sorry to say this but…"

"Enough of this," Nunnally declared as calmly as she could, not wanting an argument to begin. "Right now, it doesn't matter how the Empire came to us. Our only option now is to stand together and win this war."

Ahsoka and Kallen remained silent.

Ahsoka could easily sense Kallen was understandably angry over the loss of her teammates back in Japan and the fact her home country was under siege. Furthermore, a part of Ahsoka told her she probably should have never come to Earth in the first place. She may not have known the planet was inhabited beforehand but the fact she had lead the Empire to the planet that had worked so hard to achieve peace filled her heart with guilt and strain.

The Corbenic engines shuddered as it decelerated and landed gently onto the large concrete landing pad just outside the Imperial Palace.

"We're back at the palace," Suzaku said. "You better put those helmets back on."

Lelouch and CC nodded as they donned their disguises again as they prepared to leave the Corbenic and enter the palace.

* * *

**Japan  
3 Miles Northeast of Tokyo**

General Tohdoh and his remaining forces had barely escaped desturction outside the city. An hour ago he had over fifty Knightmare Frames under his command. Now there were no more than six unless there were still stragglers fleeing the seemingly endless number of troops the colossal alien ships had disgorged into battle.

Before the retreat, he saw thousands of Stormtroopers march into Tokyo supported by walkers and starfighters and understood the city was lost.

He had also lost contact with Prime Minister Ohgi mere minutes ago and he feared that he and his family had been captured.

"General Tohdoh," A Black Knight said over the Zangetsu's communicator. "What are your orders?"

"We must keep moving. They'll be looking for us," Tohdoh replied. "We'd better move into the forest. We'll have a better chance of survival there."

"Understood, sir."

The remaining Akatsuki swiveled on the landspinners and advanced into the forest outside Tokyo. Before entering the forest, Tohdoh took one last look at Tokyo and hoped that in time, the tide would turn and the city would be retaken.

* * *

**Lyonesse Military Base  
Britannia- Lyonesse (Texas)**

Cornelia sat at the far end of a large table in her conference room. She had summoned her military council, who sat at both sides of the table with both anxious and nervous looks on their faces. They had all seen the news and understood the situation.

"Gentlemen," Cornelia began. "Without a doubt, you have all heard the news of is occuring in Japan even as we speak. The country has been invaded by an enemy that is not of this world. We do not know why they are here or what their true intentions are but it is our duty to protect our beloved Britannia if they dare to invade us. That is why we must be ready for war."

The officers seat around the table all exchanged looks of concern. One of them stood up. He was a tall, thin man in his late thirties with cropped brown hair and a stern face.

"Your highness," The officer said. "The bulk of our forces are stationed in the mid-west. We can mobilize them towards the west coast, but it will take time."

"I understand that, General Gordon," Cornelia replied. "But time is a luxury we may not have."

General Isaac Gordon, a veteran of the 2nd Black Rebellion, had an amicable relationship with Cornelia but she still occasionally had doubts on him. He was brave and fiercly loyal to Britannia but, unlike the late General Bartley Asprius or Andreas Darlton, he was pessimistic at times; a bad quality for a general.

"But your highness," Gordon continued. "We know very little of these extraterrestrials. We don't even know how great their numbers are."

"Well then," Cornelia muttered, starting to lose her patience. "What do you suggest we do, Gordon, surrender?"

Gordon looked baffled.

"N-no your highness, of course not," Gordon babbled. "I am merely saying we have no idea what these aliens are capable of."

"It doesn't matter what they can or cannot do," Cornelia stated. "Gentlemen, moments such as these are matters of courage and determination. To despair is to invite fear into everything we have fought for to establish peace. Fear will plunge the world back into chaos and we _cannot_ let that happen."

The officers all looked at one another, realizing Cornelia was right. Her words of encouragement had done well.

"General Gordon," Cornelia said. "I want every unit in Britannia on alert and ready for war and I want these invaders to know just who they are dealing with."

"Yes, your highness," Gordon replied.

"Very good," Cornelia concluded as she stood up. "Now, if you'll all excuse me. I have to report to Empress Nunnally. Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned."

With that, Cornelia turned and exited the room, striding towards the Knightmare hangar to board her modified Gloucester and head for the Imperial Palace.

* * *

**Imperial Palace  
Britannia- Morfran (Arizona)**

The Knights of the Round kept their guard up as the passengers of the Corbenic descended down the ramp and entered the Imperial Palace.

As they entered the palace and strode down the corridor towards Nunnally's private chambers, Ahsoka received confused looks from the palace servants and guards who didn't quite know what to make of her. She overheard hushed but audible whispers.

"_That's one of the aliens…?"_

"_It almost looks human…"_

"_Why is it here?"_

Ahsoka ignored the silent chatter as she and the others followed Nunnally into her room. Once the doors closed behind them, Lelouch, CC and Suzaku removed their disguises.

"Lelouch," Suzaku said. "While you return to the role of Zero, how am I going to keep my identity hidden? Everyone outside this room believes I am dead."

"He's right," CC said. "There can't be two Zeros."

"Don't worry. We'll get to that in a moment," Lelouch replied in an assuring tone. "Afterwards, I must address the world as Zero and inform them of this new threat that is the Galactic Empire."

"There is a room used for broadcasting Britannia," Nunnally said. "You can use it if you must, big brother."

Lelouch was suddenly touched by those two words. He suddenly had the urge to speak with his little sister in private but he had to set his priorities carefully. The fate of the world was in his hands again and any mistake he made could dramatically alter the course of events.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, withdrawing from deep thought. "To keep your identity a secret, I have the answer right over here."

Lelouch gestured to the wall. Suzaku looked confused. Lelouch simply smiled and walked over to a book case, slid out one of the books and a small section of the wall opened to reveal an hand-print access panel. Everyone stared in surprise as Lelouch placed his palm onto the scanner. A green light shined on the panel and the wall next to Lelouch slid aside, revealing a secret room. Lelouch entered the room with Suzaku following him.

What Suzaku saw next made his eyes grow wide in shock.

Positioned beneath a single light on a metal stand was an outfit similar to that of Zero but with a different helmet with two eyeholes instead of one large, oval shaped visor.

"Lelouch…" Suzaku whispered in bewilderment. "What is this?"

Lelouch managed a feint smile.

"Not long before we put the Zero Requiem into action," Lelouch explained. "I knew there was an unlikely but very much possible chance you're identity would be discovered. So I designed a suit especially for you to wear. You will not be Zero…but his aide. You shall be known as…Infinity."

"Infinity…" Suzaku repeated as he reached out and touched the mask hanging on the stand. "You planned this without my knowledge?"

"I apologize, Suzaku," Lelouch said. "But I thought it would be best that only I knew about it until the situation called for you to wear it. And now it does."

Suzaku lifted the helmet off the stand and examined it before turning his gaze to Lelouch.

"Together, my friend," Lelouch continued. "We will keep our idenities a secret. And with the help of Ahsoka and her companions, we will defeat the Galactic Empire and restore peace and order to the world."

Suzaku could tell Lelouch already had plans. He had saved the world once from oppression and inequality. And now he would save it again from war and enslavement at the hands of the Galactic Empire. Additonally, Suzaku didn't have any real choice.

"Then...," Suzaku replied slowly, knowing he could only comply. "I will wear this outfit. I will help you fight the Empire as Infinity. But first...I would like to speak to you in private."

Lelouch's confident smile vanished. He wore a puzzled look though he expected Suzaku wanted to confront him on his unexpected return.

"If you must," Lelouch said, exiting the small room. "Then it must be now. Come with me."

Suzaku nodded and followed Lelouch out of the room and walking towards the one leading to Nunnally's bedroom.

"Where are you two going?" Nunnally asked.

"We shall return shortly. Lelouch and I simply...need to discuss something."" Suzaku replied just before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

**Imperial-class Star Destroyer: Decimator**  
**Holo-cam Recording Center**  
**Japan**

Admiral Dannis stood behind a pair of survelience technicians as they searched for the holo-recording of Ahsoka and her companions. Dannis knew Lord Vader would not tolerate failure and after seeing Cadet Corban's grisly death happen before his very eyes, he was utterly determined not to dissapoint the Sith Lord.

"Admiral," One of the technicians said. "We've found it."

Dannis leaned forward and eyed the holo-recording as it appeared on the control console the technicians were stationed at. The shimmering, blue hologram had a wide range of view. Ahsoka Tano, her Jedi companions and a handful of Stormtroopers stood near an LAAT. Another Stormtrooper was speaking with an Imperial officer and his squad.

Then what happened next made Dannis' jaw drop. The Stormtrooper removed his helmet, revealing that he was not a clone of the notorious bounty hunter, Jango Fett, but a young, black haired man with purple eyes. A few moments later, the Imperial officer and his squad turned and left the hangar while the young man and his companions boarded the LAAT and flew away.

"What the kriff…" Dannis muttered in bewilderment.

With a soft hiss, a door opened and Admiral Dannis heard the unmistakable deep and labored breathing of Lord Vader. Dannis turned and spotted the Sith Lord enter the room and stride towards him. The other technicians took notice of Vader's entrance but quickly returned to their work.

"Admiral," Vader said. "You have had time, so you had better have results."

"I do, my lord," Dannis said quickly as he gestured to the holo-recording.

Vader leaned forward and studied the holo-recording carefully.

"Stop at the point that man removes his helmet and zoom in," Vader ordered.

The two technicians obeyed as the hologram enlarged until Lelouch's face filled the recording. Vader started for a few moments before turning to Dannis.

"Admiral, I want a retinal scan on that man's face based on the data we gathered at the Tokyo HQ," Vader demanded.

"We'll get to it right away, my lord. But it will take some time," Dannis said, though he knew what Vader's response would be.

"How long it takes does not concern me, Admiral," Vader said sternly. "I expect that man's identity known within the next ten minutes."

Dannis knew the price of disappointing Vader and said nothing but simply nodded. Without another word, Vader turned and left the room, leaving Dannis to his work.


End file.
